Breach
by Aeristine
Summary: Sequel to Borderline. Post G-rev The search for Kai's father takes the Bladebreakers through the twisted secrets of Biovolt. As enemies surround them a dark entity hides right under their noses. Can the BladeBreakers win or is this game about to turn deadly? Warnings: swearing, blood, violence, lemons, character death. Rated MA Pairings: Tyka, Marae, MaxRick, TalaBryan, KennyHilary
1. Chapter 1

**Breach**

 **Disclaimer: Beyblade is the property of Takao Aoki. I don't nor will I ever own it. I make no money from this story. I slave away at this computer for my own satisfaction.**

 **Warnings: Swearing, Lemons (yay!) , Mature Content(eh), Nudity (yay!), Violence (wooo!), Blood (boo), Character Death (gasp). Read at your own risk!**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **This is the sequel to Borderline.** **As promised, I have the first chapter done** **for the New Year** **!** **For new readers, you could read this piece without reading Borderline, but you may miss important details, like how exactly Tyson and Kai got together in the first place and what exactly happened to their bitbeasts.** **I have only 11 chapters** **of this story** **written so far. The update schedule is going to be every 2 weeks instead of every week, because life is crazy.** **Most likely Sunday/Monday nights are when you guys can look forward to new chapters.** **I apologize for not being very active in the writing community these last few months...** **I need 48 hours alone to catch up on all my reading.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the sequel!**

* * *

Victory.

He could taste it. His loaded gun was in the holster strapped around his waist. His bullet-proof vest was fastened. Blue warpaint stained his ivory cheeks. Closing his eyes he drew a breath.

He was ready. Ready for whatever lay behind the ancient, rusty, viridian doors of the warehouse. The S.W.A.T. Team was in position, ready to move in the instant he gave the order.

Studying the blue-prints one last time, he slowly supped the steaming hot coffee in his right hand, going over his mental checklist to ensure that he had forgotten nothing.

Today was the day he and Tyson were going to storm Biovolt and reclaim everything that they had stolen from him.

Tyson...

Where was that menace anyway?

He eventually found him behind one of the large shipping containers, sitting on the ground staring intensely at the pieces of a bullet-proof vest in front of him. He chuckled, "You're hopeless."

Tyson glared. "Well if it's so easy why don't-" The words died in his throat when he saw that his partner had his vest fully assembled and firmly fastened around his body.

The dual-haired male's eyes shone with mirth as he picked up the pieces. "Stand up." Within seconds, he had the vest firmly fastened around the younger.

Tyson's tanned cheeks grew hot. "Thanks." he mumbled.

The taller wrapped his arms around the bluenette and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I can't have you dying on me."

Tyson returned the hug and squeezed. "No one is dying today Kai."

The way that Tyson spoke with such confidence and reassurance, Kai could almost believe him. It was a damn miracle they had survived as long as they had.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and all the guards are asleep."

"Don't get your hopes up." They continued holding each other, until they were forced apart by the high pitched beeping on Kai's watch.

It was time.

* * *

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" Shouted Captain Kenosu, commander of the S.W.A.T unit. His blood pressure rose as the doors opened. A lone man, with greasy blonde hair stepped out into the open with his arms raised. There was something about him that was not quite right. Maybe it was the way he walked or his crooked smile, or how he seemed to exude no fear. In all his years of service, Kenosu had seen eyes like that only a handful of times. Eyes that weren't quite human anymore, his mind too warped by greed to even care about his own well-being. These were the eyes of a man who would shoot his mother in cold blood just because she got in his way. Keeping his weapon trained on the criminal he asked in a confident, clear voice, "Where is Susumu Hiwatari?"

A single gunshot rang throughout the air and the man laughed manically. "He just met with his unfortunate end."

Kai and Tyson's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Hahahaha, awww don't look so sad! After all..." he smirked cruelly, "...You're about to join him."

A barrage of bullets erupted from the warehouse and three officers dropped, blood splattering on to the ground.

All hell broke loose. Bullets were now being fired from all directions and Kai and Tyson dropped on all fours, keeping their heads as low as possible. Slowly, they made their way to one of the large metal shipping containers. Once they were safe, Kai pulled his boyfriend into a chaste kiss. "Stay here." Before Tyson could object, Kai had run out into the gunfire.

The Asian growled in frustration. "Like hell I'm letting you get yourself killed!" He attempted to run after his boyfriend, but as soon as he stepped out from the safety of the container, three bullets whizzed by his head. Returning to safety, he sighed in relief and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "There has to be another way." He looked up and he noticed an old, rickety abandoned building. He grinned.

Meanwhile, Kai was doing his damnest to stay alive. He had taken cover behind a police car with an officer on either side of him, all of them taking turns reloading and firing, covering each other's skins.

His heart was beating wildly. There wasn't supposed to be this many gunmen. The blueprints they had obtained said that there was only four guards. So far he had counted 17. Could have the information been wrong? Or had the enemy known that they were coming?

A huge explosion blew the Russian off his feet and pain exploded across his skull. He hit the ground and his body rolled across the dirt. God...that had hurt. He opened his cerise eyes and slowly the world came into focus.

He immediately wished it hadn't.

The cop car that had been beside them was now being eaten away by flames. One man was on the ground screaming, clutching the area where his arm used to be. Another was laying on the ground, unmoving- his face completely blown off. The last was crying hysterically, holding on to what was left of his legs.

The pain that he was feeling paled in comparison to what those men had just lost. Gathering his strength, he rose to his feet.

From the roof top of the abandoned building, Tyson watched 2 officers rush to Kai. He quickly assessed his boyfriend's condition. There was a huge gash near his temple that was bleeding profusely, but aside from that, Kai looked fine. His clothes were torn and charred in various places, but there wasn't a mark on him. He glanced at the burning car and the area where Kai had been positioned. How did Kai have no burns? It would make sense if he still had Dranzer's magic, but that had left with Dranzer...hadn't it? Chalking it up to either luck or a miracle, he didn't care how Kai had survived, he was just glad his crazy lover had pulled through.

2 shots rang through the air and the officers helping Kai crumpled to the ground. Panicked, Tyson surveyed the area by the warehouse doors and watched a beast of a man reload a rocket launcher. He watched it being aimed at Kai. Without thinking he pulled his beyblade and launcher from his pocket. "Let it rip!" He launched his Dragoon blade and the silver blade hit the ground with such force, it caused ground to cave in under the man's feet. The beast lost his balance, misfiring the round into the sky.

Kai looked up to Tyson smiling down on him. _Why couldn't he ever do what he was told?!_

A gunshot cut through the air and Kai watched as Tyson's face turn into one of surprise before he fell off the roof.

"TYSON!"

Furry flooded the Russian's veins and instinct took over. Like lighting, he grabbed the fallen officer's guns and reloaded them. He sprinted towards the warehouse, taking aim at the fucker who shot Tyson and fired. The guy went down, clutching his leg. Next was Bazooka Joe. BANG! He rendered his shoulder useless. He felt a bullet fly by his face and turned and shot a guy on the staircase. He felt someone behind him. He spun around and shot him in the leg. Then another on his right.

BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG.

Kai stood in the centre, the barrels of his guns smoking. Around him, 10 men were on the ground, groaning in pain. The S.W.A.T. Team stood there with their mouths agape. A stunned silence fell over the battlefield. Tossing away the empty guns, Kai made a beeline to where he saw Tyson fall. "Tyson!"

"Over here Kai!"

Kai turned and sighed in relief. Tyson was in the alleyway leaning up against a building, clutching his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The bullet hit me in the vest. I think I cracked a rib when I hit the ground, but no biggie. I'll get checked out with you later."

Kai blinked. "With me?"

"Dude, your face looks like that chick's from 'Carrie'."

 _Damn..._ "Let's finish the mission."

The pair walked back to the warehouse where the officers were caring for their injured and morning their dead. On the ground there were 6 bodies covered with white cloth on one side, and 9 bodies covered with the same cloth on the other side.

Tyson's heart clenched painfully. There had been heavy losses for both sides. The sounds of moaning and "fuck yous" caused him to turn his head where he saw the Captain placing handcuffs on several men with gunshot wounds. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the injuries were superficial and completely non-life threatening.

"I tried not to kill them." said Kai lowly.

The bluenette stared at his boyfriend with wide brown eyes. " _You_ did this?"

"They got off easy."

Tyson sighed. "Let's go see if we can find your dad...or what's left of him."

"Then allow us to escort you through the rest of the building." said the Captain, with two officers at the ready.

Together the group climbed the metal staircase to the second floor. With their weapons drawn, the searched the shadows for even the slightest hint of movement as they moved from room to room.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Mr. Hiwatari, you need to see this." Kai and Tyson rushed over and frozen when they saw the Captain standing over the body of a man who was tied to a chair. There was a black bag over his head with a hole through it. On the wall was fresh blood spatter.

Kai drew a breath and steeled himself. Reverently he approached the body and pulled off the bag. Lifeless blue eyes and unruly blonde hair was revealed. Kai kicked the chair down to the floor in anger. "Fucking mind games!"

"Wait. So that's not your dad?" asked Tyson.

"No. It's probably one of their lackeys who fucked up." he gave the body a stern kick and stormed out of the room.

Tyson glanced at the body and bit his thumbnail in thought. "So why would they have 20 armed men guarding nothing?"

The Captain grabbed his walkie. "All available men-"

"Don't bother!" Came Kai's voice from the other room, "I've found it." He was standing in front of a large steel container that had to be about 20 feet long. On it, was a massive steel lock. He aimed his beyblade. "Let it rip!"

CLANG!

There was now a clean cut through the latch. Swiftly he caught his blade, reloaded it and cautiously approached the container. Removing the lock, he slowly opened the door. "Get a medical team in here immediately!" He ordered as he turned around and walked away.

Curious, Tyson and the police went over to the container and peered inside, their eyes grew wide in horrific disbelief. Dozens of tiny, sunken faces stared up at them with fearful eyes. Each and every single one was nude and so malnourished that Tyson could count each one of their ribs. The container reeked of feces, urine and blood.

With all the grace, understanding, compassion and humanity he could muster, Tyson lowered himself to his knees and gently stretched out his hand to the small, frail human that was closest to him. "Hi, my name is Tyson. You're safe now."

"Safe?" The child's voice rasped.

"Yes. Those bad men can't hurt you anymore." His eyes met the rest of the prisoners. "You're all free."

A bunch of them broke out into excited smiles. "Free?" Asked a little girl with hope in her blue eyes.

"Free." he repeated with a smile.

* * *

Kai stumbled against the wall and emptied his stomach contents onto the concrete floor. He looked up at the ceiling with haunted crimson eyes.

Human trafficking.

He never thought that his grandfather would be involved with something so sickening. There were over 40 people in that container! All of them children. How long had it been since they ate or drank? How long had it been since they had seen daylight?

He had come here with the hope that they had finally found his father, but instead...

He retched again.

"Kai!" He looked up to see Tyson standing there with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Kinomiya I-" He was silenced when the Japanese male wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't say it Kai. I love you and not Voltaire or anyone from your family can ever change that. You are you and they are them. Today you are a hero Kai. You saved 47 kids from the horrors of Biovolt and have their captures in custody."

Kai took a shaky breath and leaned into the hug. He said weakly, "My father wasn't in there was he?" His only response was those strong arms squeezing him tighter. "Didn't think so." Slowly he rose to his feet and wiped his chin, his face hard.

"Uh oh. I know that look. What are you going to do?"

"To see if I can make those fuckers talk!"

* * *

The cops stepped back as the criminal's face was smeared against the mirror. "Woah...he's not going to kill him right?" asked the officer, looking at Tyson with concern.

"Nah. Kai is just blowing off a little steam is all. It's no biggie." said the Japanese male, with a bored expression, his hands resting on the back of his head.

The cops winced as they watched the crazed Hiwatari break the man's arm. "Mr. Kinomiya, we really should-"

"Wait for it."

The men cast their eyes back into the interrogation room and watched as Kai quickly snapped the man's arm back into place, then slammed him down into the chair, grab his collar and pull him so their faces were only centimetres apart.

"If you don't tell me who you've been taking orders from, I'll break your other arm, your legs then your spine."

The man stared into the demonic eyes and saw his life flash before him. He burst into tears. "Alright! Alright! We never saw him! We were just given an e-mail with instructions. We had no idea there we kids in there! We were just told to pick up the container and bring it to the warehouse."

Kai tighten his grip. "What was the email?"

"RussianPrince745 or something like that. But I swear to god I don't know anything else!" sobbed the man.

Kai released his grip and left the room. "C'mon Kinomiya." He made a beeline for the door.

"Wait Mr. Hiwatari! What about the inmate?"

"Do whatever you want. He's useless to me." growled the Russian as he slammed the door behind him.

Tyson gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him guys. He's had a bad week." He chased after his boyfriend. "Hey Kai! Wait up!"

The police glanced at the sniveling man in the small room and looked at each other dumbfounded. Kai Hiwatari was exactly what the rumours had warned- A demon.

* * *

Tyson followed the Russian out of the station and into the Lamborghini. They sat in silence for several moments before Tyson finally asked, "Russian Prince again?"

Kai slammed his fist against the door. "Why can't he just stop being a coward and show his face?"

Tyson sighed and sunk into his seat. Over the past year they had been in and out of warehouses, sewers and went on undercover missions within Hiwatari Industries to try and discover the whereabouts of Susumu Hiwatari. While on their missions, while they had discovered nothing concrete about Kai's father, they did however discover that Biovolt operations were very much active, with this so-called "Russian Prince" pulling the strings. He communicated only by an email that even Kenny couldn't even trace.

The whole thing pissed Kai off. "It's like he's toying with us!" he growled as he punched the door once more.

"Are we sure it's not Boris or Voltaire sending those e-mails?"

Kai shook his head. "Both are in maximum security prisons, and Boris is still in solitary confinement for another year."

"So it really is a new enemy." The silence that fell between them was almost suffocating as they stared at each other with solemn expressions. Tyson's eyes then trailed to Kai's head wound that was still dripping blood. "C'mon we better go to the hospital before that gets infected."

"...Fine." His eyes went wide as he felt Tyson give him a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?"

The bluenette smiled at him and laughed. "Dude, you really gotta lighten up! We just survived a shoot-out!"

Kai's face cracked into a grin and he chuckled; Trust Tyson to put things into perspective. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?" With that, he put the car into gear and sped off towards the hospital. Tyson's fingers soon found his and they interlace together, providing him with a silent comfort and security.

* * *

"What the hell did you boys do this time?" demanded Misa Tsubana as she watched her most frequent patients walk through the doors of her ER, looking like they had been through a war zone.

Tyson rubbed his head sheepishly as he stared into the doctor's furious green eyes. "Well you see, it's like this-"

"Is everything okay here?"

The three of them glanced over to see a doctor with a very professional and stuffy demeanor. His long black hair was tied into a neat ponytail and he wore small, rectangular shaped glasses. There wasn't a spec of dirt on his uniform, and everything about his stern expression screamed "dick" to Kai. Misa at once straightened.

"Yes, everything is perfect doctor! Alexander and Takao are regular patients here. I tend to them on almost a monthly basis." She glared at them, and Tyson smiled innocently.

"Then treat them instead of harassing them." He briskly walked past them.

Tyson waited for the doctor to be out of earshot before placing a hand on his hip. "Jeez, who pissed in his cornflakes?"

"I know, right? He's Dr. Morozov, the new Head of Emergency. He gives me the creeps."

"Will he be a problem to our arrangement?" asked Kai with concern.

"No. If he does become one the Chief of Staff will put him in his place." said Dr. Tsubana grabbing their charts. "Come with me." The woman lead them to a private room on the far side of the hospital and ushered them in. "Alright Takao, you know the deal."

"What?!" gawked Tyson. "He's clearly in worse shape than I am!" He pointed to the Russian's still dripping head wound.

"Yeah, but we both know for as long as he's conscious, he's going to refuse treatment until you're done."

"Oh c'mon!" Tyson looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "I'll make you brownies everyday for the next month."

"Nice try." His dropped his voice an octave. "Get on the damn bed."

"You can't keep using your "Captain Kai" voice to get your way!"

"No?" Kai took his index finger and jabbed it into Tyson's rib cage, forcing the bluenette to sink to his knees in pain. He picked him up and placed him on the bed. "How about now?"

"Fuck you." Tyson gasped.

"Later." He turned to the doctor who was biting her lip to contain her laughter. Shaking her head she walked up to Tyson. "Alright Takao, shirt off."

"Ugh, fine." Slowly he took off the garment and both Kai and Misa winced. There was a large purple bruise forming near his left pectoral and a massive black/purple bruise was forming along his entire left side.

"Shit." Misa cussed, pulling out her pager and pressing a few buttons before unwrapping the stethoscope from around her neck and pressing it up against Tyson's chest. "I need you to try taking a big breath for me, okay?" Tyson nodded and took several deep breaths. Kai watched as Misa visible relaxed. "Well the good news is that your lung doesn't seem to be punctured." She turned to Kai. "What happened?"

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but that's when a red-headed doctor burst into the room. "Hey I got your page and-" He was paused by Kai's icy glare and Tyson laying on the bed. "Oh, not you two again!"

Tyson grinned. "Hey Marlow, buddy! How's it hanging?"

"A lot better than you apparently." He walked up to Tyson and they bumped fists. "So what is it this time? Stab wound? Concussion? Broken arm?"

"Broken rib. Got shot off a roof during a shoot-out and landed the wrong way."

"Dude. You need to get into a less dangerous profession!"

Tyson shrugged. "Someone has to stop this guy from getting blown up. I totally saved his life."

The vein on Kai's forehead began to throb. "I had it under control."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you had everything under control in Russia? Face it Kai, you need me."

"Oh please, you can't even cross the street without nearly getting nailed by a bus."

"That was ONE time!"

As the pair bickered like an old married couple, Misa eyed the scars on Tyson's chest. A knife wound. A bullet wound. Faded white marks were visible on his neck and chest. His stomach had even more. Some of them she had treated, some of them were treated elsewhere and some of them it was quite obvious that Kai had done himself.

She remembered that about a month after the World Tournament, Kai had brought in a broken and bleeding Tyson and begged for her to save him. After the whole ordeal, Misa quietly inquired about Kai's healing abilities and Kai had gone quiet and Tyson had simply said that Kai didn't have them anymore. The subject was never brought up again.

Since then, they would come to the hospital every few weeks sporting some severe injuries. Every time she and Marlow would ask why they would put their bodies through such torture, but Tyson would simply say that they had a mission and that would be the end of it. Misa was tempted to learn everything she could about the boys, but Kai's intimidating stare would always deter her from asking too many questions. But the real question that weighed on her mind was: Did they keep them in the dark for their protection or her own?

* * *

"You are lucky it's only bruised ribs Kinomiya."

"Heh, you're just sulking because you don't get to drive."

"Hn. Bitch nurse." Mumbled Kai as he stared out the window. After they had lost their bitbeasts, Tyson had begged him to teach him how to drive, a request Kai had vehemently denied until Kai had gotten himself kidnapped by Biovolt and Tyson had "borrowed" the car to rescue him. After it became apparent that Tyson wasn't going to listen to him anyways, they spent weeks practicing until Tyson had enough skill to become a professional getaway driver.

Though, if Kai was being honest with himself, he didn't mind Tyson driving. Now that the adrenaline rush had subsided, his head was pounding, and his ears were still ringing from being so close to the blast. He was looking forward to just collapsing into his mattress. After all...tomorrow was a big day. He glanced over at Tyson and a soft smile spread across his lips. Tyson really was sticking with him through everything. Which is why... "Next mission you're not going."

Tyson groaned. "Not this again! Remember the last time you said that and I hid myself in the trunk? It was fricken cold in there!"

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed."

"Oh and you won't?"

Silence fell between them, and Tyson smiled. "I told you already; I promised you that I'd help you find your dad and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep that promise." The teen pulled into the driveway, and they exited the vehicle. Kai punched in the security password to their house and they stepped through the front door.

The were attacked by fluff.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" 10 cats raced to greet them, Takao jumping into Tyson's arms and Kei leaping onto Kai's shoulder, the rest nuzzling their faces in between their legs.

"What's all this?" Tyson asked the grey tabby, scratching the area beneath his chin. "We were only gone for 2 days." Takao just purred at the attention.

The duo somehow climbed their way over the wall of cats and made their way to the couch, where the sat down and allowed the felines to roam all over them so they could give them all equal attention. After 10 minutes, most of the cats got bored and jumped off their laps to either play with each other or find a comfy spot to nap, save for Kei and Takao who were contently purring on their respective owner's laps.

"Awww, I think we were missed Kai." said Tyson as he gently stroked the tabby's ears.

"Yeah." agreed the older as he stroked the older twin's fur. He then pulled something out of his pocket. "Kinomiya."

"Yeah?" asked Tyson, he looked up and was caught off-guard by the sight of the too familiar Dranzer blade.

"Beybattle. If I win, then you don't come with me on the next mission."

"Sorry Kai, but you're in no condition to battle me. I'd waste you in 10 seconds! Then you would have to let me top for a week!"

"Are those your terms?"

"In a maid's outfit!"

"Fine. Ready your blade Kinomiya."

Realizing that Kai was dead-set on this, Tyson's face grew solemn. "Okay then. Let me grab something first. I'll meet you out back." He gently placed his cat on the cushion beside him and raced up the staircase.

Kai smirked in victory and eyed his beyblade. All he had to do was win the match, and Tyson would be safe. Slowly he got off the couch and went out to the backyard. He stood behind the steel beydish, facing the house. Several moments passed before Tyson emerged, wearing his trademark hat. "Ready for this Kai?"

"I was born ready." Both champions readied their launchers and took their stances. Their eyes locked and a certain calm filled their bodies as their minds cleared. There was no bitbeasts to aid them, just pure skill.

Tyson started the countdown, "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Kai stood there shell-shocked as his Dranzer lay at his feet. _How on Earth did he become so powerful?_

Tyson wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Whew! I thought you had me there for awhile. But a deal is a deal, right?"

Kai picked up his blade, his grey bangs shadowing his eyes.

Tyson placed a hand on his hip. "Well Kai?"

"...I am not wearing the stupid maid's outfit."

Tyson laughed. "Aww! Just once? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Over my dead body Kinomiya!"

"Awww Kai! But-"

"No!"

"Kaaai-"

"No!"

"I'll bake you two whole brownie pans!"

"For the last time Kinomiya, **NO**!"

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter. As you can see, I've tried to keep Kai and Tyson's friendship intact while allowing them to be more romantic with each other when they need it. Send me a review telling me if you enjoyed it, hated it, want to see more cats or just to start a conversation. Hopefully will see you all in 2 weeks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still haven't figured how to buy the rights to Beyblade...anyone know where I go to purchase them? Google's got nothing.

Thank-you to aquabeauty, Tyka's Flower (you're still my number 1 fan) and Tenshi no Hikaru for reviewing and to all of you who have joined us for chapter 2.

 **THE BIRTH OF BREACH:** So, I was at about chapter 45 in Borderline when I realized I had a huge plot hole...I had no idea what had happened to Kai's father. So I went to Nawmay's work, slammed down my books and said "Help! I've run into a wall." So for the next 2 hours, Nawmay and I sat down and planned out parts of Breach. Nawmay helped come up with a lot of good ideas for this story so here's his credit. Thank-you **Nawmay** for putting up with my antics and helping with this series.

I'll shut-up now and let you enjoy the second chapter.

 **Warnings:** None. Relax, this is meant to be a fun chapter.

* * *

 _ **BANG!**_

Tala jumped backwards and barely caught himself, steadying his hold on the 5ft ladder. He and everyone else in the room glared at the blonde who gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry guys, overfilled a balloon." He tossed the broken yellow piece of rubber over his shoulder before reaching into the balloon bag and pulled out a red balloon and began to to fill it with his hot breath.

Tala sighed and pinned the corner of the "Happy Birthday" banner to the wall. He carefully stepped off the ladder and took a few steps backward to inspect his handiwork. "...It's crooked."

Knowing how his boyfriend's OCD could get, Bryan jumped down from the other ladder and placed his arms around Tala's narrow shoulders, gently pulling him into an embrace. "Eh, it's Tyson. He won't notice or care."

"He really won't." chimed Ray as he pinned up a party streamer. "He'll be looking for the cake."

"So Tyson has no clue that any of us are here?" asked Max ask he tied a blue balloon.

"No. Kai said he wanted everything to be a surprise." answered Tala, still glaring at his shoddy handiwork.

"So is he pretending that he forgot Tyson's birthday?" asked Ray with concern. Tyson could turn into a dramatic premadonna if he felt like he was being ignored.

"Nah, Sunshine gave Tyson the day off of work. The last thing he wants is a pissed off boyfriend." Bryan chuckled.

"Well that's good at least." said Max as he started blowing up another balloon, half-way through though he stopped and looked around the room. "Hey, where's the Chief?"

"Kai said something about Kenny and Hilary having classes and joining us for the party later." answered Tala. Finally deciding to give up on the banner, he started helping the nekojin with the rest of the streamers.

"Good, cause it wouldn't be the same without him." Max said with a smile.

"I know what you mean." said Ray, nodding in recognition.

Bryan's eyes shifted between the two. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Tyson's birthday just so happens to be the day that the Bladebreakers became a team." explained the raven-haired male.

"Yeah, so Ray and I always try to make it back to Japan every year for it. It always surprises Tyson, because we never tell him."

"God, that's so sweet I can feel my teeth decaying." Max attacked Bryan with a balloon playfully.

 _Ding!_

"Oh! The cake's done!" Ray climbed down from his ladder and grabbed the apron off the chair. He fastened it around his waist as he headed for the kitchen. The rest of the gang followed him and watched as he took two pans of chocolate cake out of the oven. The rich aroma of chocolate wafted into the room, making everyone's mouths salivate. Leaving them to cool, he skilfully began to combine the butter and icing sugar to make his signature buttercream frosting. He reached for the blue food colouring, but hesitated.

"What's wrong Ray? Trying to figure out which colour is best? Because I'm pretty sure Tyson likes red." asked Max.

"It's just...I was going to have a mini-dragoon wrapping around the cake, but-"

The room went silent.

They had all coped differently with their losses. Max had gone back to America to help his mother with her research to see if there was a way they could bring back their bitbeasts. Ray had moved back home because it made him feel closer to Drigger, and spent his days training and teaching kids how to blade.

They all had been concerned about Kai. Tyson had told them that he had Dranzer since birth and they had all seen his tears as Dranzer faded away. They had been expecting him to leave. Go to Russia. Go anywhere. Just slip into some deep training regimen and disappear. But he stayed. Kept Tyson and everyone close. Sure, he had buried himself with work, but they would've been more worried if he hadn't.

But Tyson- Tyson had been another story completely. Not only had he continued volunteering in the Beyblade Community, but his cheery, upbeat attitude hadn't once faltered. Deep down, he truly believed that he would see Dragoon again, one way or another. His indomitable spirit was probably the only thing that was keeping everyone sane. He had given them all hope. It didn't matter if they saw their bitbeasts 5 years from now or 60; They would see them again.

Max smiled. "You should do it Ray. I think he would appreciate it."

Ray instantly brightened. "You're right Maxie." With that, he grabbed the blue dye, squeezed in a generous amount and stirred it until it was a deep royal blue. Trying to change the subject he asked, "So Max, how are things with Rick?"

Max sighed and smiled. "He's a bigger handful than Tyson."

Ray thought about his own pink-haired angel that was waiting for him back home and laughed. "I know what you mean."

Bryan pulled up a chair and placed it between his legs. "Ooooh. Is it gossip time?"

Ray and Max eyed the silver-haired psychopath with suspicion.

"Oh c'mon! Who am I gonna tell? I live in Russia! The only people I talk to are Spencer, who is boring as fuck and Ian, who ignores all of my advice and this guy." he thumbed over to Tala, whose will had crumbled and was trying to fix the banner. "Whose only good gossip contains they words "Kai and Tyson"."

"Dude. You need to get out more."

"The last time I let him out by himself, he punched 2 people for running into him and made a little girl cry by telling her that the tooth fairy doesn't exist."

"Harsh."

"She was being a bully and bragging that she had better teeth than the kid she was picking on because she got $5.00 per tooth, instead of $2.00." he scoffed.

That was thing about Bryan. He gave no shits. He was completely docile when Tala was around, but neither Max nor Ray wanted to meet the madman in a dark alleyway.

Deciding that Bryan had a point, Max asked, "How do you and Tala not get on each other's nerves?"

Bryan cracked open a can of pop. "Oh we do."

"You do?" asked Ray.

"Yup."

"How do you cope?"

"Simple." Max and Ray leaned in closer and Tala stopped what he was doing to listen in. "Tala takes my dick so far up his ass, that people 3 blocks down have screamed at us to shut-up."

Max's mouth dropped.

"Bryan!" Tala's face was redder than his hair.

"What?! It's true! The sex during an argument is just so raw and passionate."

"Wait. You have sex _during_ an argument?" asked Ray.

"Yeah." The Russian's face was one of indifference, like they were discussing something as trivial as the weather.

"Bryan! Shut-up!"

"They asked a question and I answered it!"

"Keep our sex life out of it!" Tala's face could put the Kool-aid man to shame.

Bryan gave a sly grin. "Oh? You don't seem to care who knows about it when your legs are over my shoulders in your office."

Tala somehow became even redder. "Shut. Up."

Bryan gave a predatory grin. "Make me."

Max looked at Tala's fuming face and Bryan's smug one, and sighed. This just proved that every relationship had their challenges and sometimes calling your lover on their shit was the best way to handle it.

Tala's hand was around Bryan's collar, his fist ready to make contact with his visage when Max leaped up. "I get it now! Thank-you!"

The lovers looked at each other with identical looks of confusion. "Um...don't sweat it kid." Bryan took the opportunity to worm his way out of Tala's grip, while Ray stared at Max bewildered. He would have to talk to the blonde later about whatever relationship secret he had just uncovered. For now though, he went back to decorating the cake. He wanted to blow Tyson away.

"Oh yeah, how did your trip to Cuba go?" Max asked Tala.

The red-head sighed dreamily. "Wonderful. I wished I never left."

Bryan snickered. "Yeah, he cried for about a week when we got back. Hell, he even gets nightmares about paperwork."

Tala sighed and tilted his head back. "If Sourpuss ever grants me another vacation, I am faking my death and never coming back."

Ray laughed. "Well you could try, but knowing Kai, he'd fly out to Cuba and bring you home himself and give you paperwork for the next two weeks just for punishment."

Tala groaned. "The scary thing is, you're right."

There was a knock at the door and Max rushed to answer it. Outside a 6ft tall Daichi was standing on the door step, still wearing torn jeans and carrying his bindle with a huge smile. "Hey, so when is this party starting?"

* * *

"Mr. Dickenson, a Tyson Kinomiya is here to see you."

The director of the BBA pushed the blinking button on his telephone "Send him in." He leaned back in his black director's chair, his aged eyes glancing up to the picture on the wall of 5 boys winning their first championship. In fact, it was on this very day that the Bladebreakers became a team. He eyed the date on the calendar sitting at the corner of his desk. November 23rd. There was something else important about this date as well...but he couldn't remember for the life of him. He wheeled his chair over to the file cabinet and pulled out the Bladebreaker file. He was reading Tyson's file when he read: DOB- November 23rd.

Ah! So that's what it was!

That's when the door burst open and in walked Tyson in all his glory.

Mr. Dickenson squinted for a moment, and glanced at the team portrait on the wall. Gone was Tyson's chubby cheeks, and he looked...mature. Honestly, if it hadn't been for his signature baseball hat and loud way of dress, he probably would've mistaken Tyson for one of his staff. Then the man smiled and the director could see that thirteen year old again.

"Yo, s'up Mr. D? Do I have something on my face or what?"

At that the old man gave a hearty laugh. "You never change Tyson. Happy birthday m'boy! What gives me the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Tyson beamed. "Well Kai gave me the day off work, so I figured I would come over here and teach the kids some secrets of the masters."

"Well the BBA is yours to roam. I think the youngsters may keep you on your toes."

"Really?! I'm looking for a challenge." His eyes cast down to the floor for a moment. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you too Mr. Dickenson."

The chairman blinked. "Thank me? What for?"

"For standing with us when Kai and I stepped out of the closet. I know you dealt with a lot of flack for it. So just...thank-you."

"Anytime Tyson. The BBA welcomes _all_ individuals from the world over. If anything, thank-you Tyson. We have officially partnered with LGBTQ Communities from all over the globe and a nice lesbian couple wants to be entered in the World Championships later this year. I've had the privilege of seeing them in action and they're very good."

"That's sweet Mr. D."

"Speaking of the World Championships, will you or Kai be entering this year?"

Tyson became silent and cast his eyes to the floor, as his bangs shadowed his face. "We're not sure yet. We're thinking about forgoing the tournament this year and do a bit of travelling instead to learn new beyblade skills. You understand, right?"

Mr. Dickenson's face softened. "I daresay m'boy, but it sounds like you're both thinking about retiring."

"Well _I'm_ not...Can't say the same for Kai though." Tyson sighed. "But if he does, I'm sure it will only be for a few years or so, then he'll miss it and I'll drag him back, you'll see!"

They say that smiles wield power, and the smile Tyson gave made him want to beleive in whatever the bluenette said.

* * *

"Awww yeah! That's why I'm the champion!" said Tyson proudly as his opponent picked up his fallen blade.

" **EX** \- World Champion, remember?" piped up a little girl with brown pigtails.

"Yeah, Kai Hiwatari beat you!" said the boy next to her, pointing his little chubby finger at him accusingly.

Tyson folded his arms over his chest and turned his nose up cockily. "Yeah, but I'll beat him next time! Just you wait! I'll reclaim my title and we'll all see who the champion really is!" He pointed his blade at the kid. "So how about? Think you have what it takes to take on the former 3-time World Champion?"

"Yeah, but if I win, you gotta introduce me to Kai!" said the boy, readying his blade.

"Heh, no sweat kid." said Tyson as he snapped on his blade. Really, he should be resting. If his doctor was here, she would no doubt yell at him and personally drag his ass home. However, Misa had given him **really good** painkillers. Plus today was his birthday. There was absolutely no way he wasn't going to play the sport he loved.

Overall he had a fantastic morning. Kai had woken him up with a kiss and breakfast in bed, before announcing that he had the day off. Kai had kept his schedule clear so he didn't have to go in until 10:00, so they spent the morning curled up watching a movie together. His phone kept going off from everyone wishing him happy birthday, including Grandpa who had sang his corny "Happy Birthday" song.

I mean, his ribs still burned and he felt like he was being stabbed every once in awhile, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The children created a circle around them and the beydish. It was time to put his blade where his mouth was. "3...2...1! Let it rip!"

The boy's launch was sloppy, causing it to lose rotation as soon as it hit the dish. The child sank to his knees. "Awww nuts!" Just as he was about to run from embarrassment, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up kid, you're just a little too tense in your shoulders. Here, let me show you." said the former champion, offering his hand.

Realizing he was going to get a proper lesson from a legend, the child wiped his eyes and accepted the hand up. "Tense in the shoulders?"

Grateful that this kid was open to advice, Tyson went into full teaching mode. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Ok, take a deep breath and let it out." The boy did as instructed and at once his shoulders loosened. "Good. Now just open your legs so their shoulder-width apart, so that way you have better balan-"

"Get your hands off my son!"

Everyone's heads snapped around to see a chubby woman with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail marching across the field to where they were standing. The boy groaned, "Here we go..." before his arm was snatched by his mother.

"How dare a dirty faggot like you be near children! Spreading your gay disease! Do you have any respect for people?" Her screeching was loud enough for the entire facility to hear.

Tyson narrowed his eyes. Since he and Kai had come out, they had encountered homophobes, so-called "good natured" Christians, and several sponsors had pulled out of the BBA. When he and Kai were out in public and one of these ignorant people felt the need to say something, the infamous "Hiwatari Deathglare" would usually be enough to shut them up. But Tyson's death glare couldn't match Kai's, no matter how many daggers he glared, so he had a different approach:

"Woah, jeez lady settle down!" He said, raising his arms in defence. "I was just showing your son the proper beyblading stance."

"No! You had your fingers all over him! I won't let you turn him gay!"

Tyson couldn't help himself, he started laughing. "'Turn him gay'? That's totally not how it works at all!" His face became serious. "No one turned me gay, I was born this way. So what if I love another dude? I'm still the same person I've always been."

"I won't let you steal my son's innocence you freak of nature!"

"What's going on here?" boomed a sharp, scolding voice.

Everyone's heads turned to see a man standing with his arms crossed, puffing out his muscles. He wearing a white, sleeveless shirt underneath a black vest. A pair of black jeans hugged his narrow hips, accentuating his long legs. A red and gold phoenix pendant gleamed in the light of the setting sun. Seeing the blue shark fin's painted on his face, several whispers rose from the crowd of children as the figure steadily approached.

"It's Kai!"

"Oh man I don't want to be that kid's mom right now."

"I heard he won a match just by staring at his opponent."

"I heard he killed a man just by staring into his eyes."

The woman's face washed over in relief. "Oh thank God! Please help me sir! This man was molesting my child!"

Enraged, Tyson bellowed, "What? I did no such thing!"

Several of the children face palmed. This lady had no idea who she was talking to.

"You sure about that?" asked the Russian as he stepped forward. "Because I've been watching for the last 10 minutes and the only thing that I've seen is you bully and harass him."

The woman took a step back, clutching her child closer. This wasn't going as well as she hoped. "He is a monster! Someone like him shouldn't be allowed near little boys!"

"Oh really? By that logic, shouldn't you not be allowed near them either? And what if he was straight? By your logic, wouldn't that mean he wasn't allowed near little girls? 'Cause there's plenty of kids from both genders right here."He said coolly, gesturing to the kids in the crowd.

"B-But THAT'S DIFFERENT!" screamed the woman.

"No, it's not." Kai stepped forward, his broad figuring towering over the woman. "Tyson is not a pedophile because he's gay. Now get out of my sight before I call the cops and report you for defamation of character."

Speechless, the women shot the men a dirty look before pulling her son away. "But mom I want to learn how to play Beyblade!"

"Not from faggots you're not!"

"But mom! Kai and Tyson are the best in the world! I'll never get an opportunity like this again!"

"You will play football and learn to like it Timmy!"

Kai cast his gaze at the other adults who had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene before them. "Anyone else have a problem with Tyson or I being gay?!" Immediately everyone shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing.

Tyson smiled up at his boyfriend. "Thanks Kai, but I had it handled."

"Tyson, she was ready to call the cops on you. I stepped in when I saw her reaching for her cellphone."

Tyson's face whitened. "Oh." A tugging on his shirt made him look down, and he saw an adorable little girl with blonde curls and giant blue eyes. He knelt down so he was at her level. "Hey sweetie, how can I help you?"

"What does molested mean?"

Tyson sweat dropped and looked up to see Kai's equally horrified face. How were they going to get out of this one?

* * *

The pair didn't get home until 7:00pm after having a massive beybattle. The older kids in the group had offered to distract the younger ones if they could have a beybattle with the champion duo and a autograph. A deal that was too good to pass up. Unfortunately once they had individually spun with the 30 kids, they demanded to see a beybattle between the veterans.

The match ended in Kai's favour, and both of them were exhausted, but Tyson was still smiling. "Y'know today was one of the best birthdays I have ever had. Thank-you Kai!"

Kai smiled tenderly and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "There's one more thing that I have planned for you."

"Oh? A cake?" asked the bluenette hopefully.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Kai as he held the door open for his lover. Tyson entered the house and turned on the light.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYSON!"**

Chocolate brown eyes became misty as his eyes sweeped around the room. "Tala, Bryan, Daichi, Ray...MAX!" he rushed up to the American and gave him a huge hug. "It's great to see you dude!" He looked up to see Ray and pulled him into the bear hug. "The Bladebreakers are back together again!"

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

"Yeah, Tala and Bryan even picked us up in their jet!" laughed Max.

Tyson looked around the room. "Hey, where's Kenny?"

"He and Hilary said that they would drop by later." explained Ray. "So that means...". Everyone watched the Asian leave the room and returned wheeling a 3-tier cake into the room. It was topped with blue frosting, silver trimmings and Tyson froze. On the very top was Dragoon. Not only had Ray captured his likeness perfectly, but he made his tail go around the entire confection.

His eyes brimmed with tears. "Ray...this is...this is..." he choked on the words. Swallowing hard, his face broke into a bright smile. "He's perfect! Thanks man." He looked around the room. "Thank-you. All of you. You have no idea how awesome this is."

"Well don't just stand there! Make a wish already!" said Daichi, "I'm hungry!" To make his point, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." He looked around at his friend's smiling faces and he felt Kai slide up to him. He already had everything he ever wanted. Everything except... Mahogany eyes closed. _'I wish we had our bitbeasts back.'_ He took a deep breath and blew out all 19 candles.

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

"Oh that's probably just Hiro calling me to wish me a Happy Birthday." thought Tyson out-loud as he picked up his phone and placed his ear on the receiver. "Hello?" He asked, preparing for 'Happy Birthday' to be sung a little too enthusiastically.

"Is this Tyson Kinomiya?"

Tyson stood straight up. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid to inform you that your friend Kenny has been in a tragic accident. The situation is dire. You need to come to the hospital right away."

* * *

Oh god! What have I done to Kenny? To find out, leave a review and I will post chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm only writing this because I don't want the lawyers to take my car...I do not own Beyblade, I merely kidnap Takao Aoki's characters for my own amusement.**

Yes, yes, this chapter is late, but I had to re-write most of it...for the fourth time. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Thank-you to Tyka's Flower, Guest and Yuya Sayatika for reviewing! Also, I want to take a moment to shout out to all of you who are following this story, I see some new and old names and just want to say I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank-you for the story alerts. I love you all and you all rock.

 **Warnings:** Blood, gore, death and a lemon to force your forgiveness.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. It doesn't sound like a lot, but to Tyson fifteen minutes felt like an eternity. Time nearly came to a stand-still. The seconds crept by agonizingly slow, and yet it seemed like they couldn't get out the door fast enough, Kai wasn't driving fast enough, they couldn't get to the elevator fast enough, they couldn't get to the hospital room fast enough, they threw open the door- then all at once time stopped all together.

Beep. Beep.

Hiss. Hiss.

All the wires. So many machines. A sombre stillness settled over the room. Tyson's eyes met Hilary's and his heart shattered. "No." He fell to his knees. "No!"

Hilary nodded sadly, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. "They're just waiting for his parents to get here and-" She fell apart. "-they're letting him go."

Max covered his mouth. "No."

A heavy silence filled the air, as everyone tried to process what was happening as the woman sobbed. They were losing Kenny. Good ol' Chief who had always pulled through for them. They were really losing him. Ray stepped forward, "What happened?"

"A truck blew through a red light, and it was heading straight for me. I-I couldn't move. Kenny pushed me and- and-" she laid a hand tenderly on her stomach and everyone's eyes grew wide.

Tyson picked himself off the floor and walked up to the woman and laid a hand on her shaking shoulder, then looked down at his most trusted friend of 6 years. He looked so small in that hospital bed. Gauze was wrapped around his swollen, bruised face. His body was covered in bruises. Tyson had a feeling that the truck had run over his chest and had crushed his bones. The breathing tube shoved down his throat was the only thing keeping him alive. He reached down and took the boy's cut-up hand, it caught him off-guard how cold it was. Eyes brimming with tears, Tyson said his last good-bye. "Hey Chief, you were a real hero today." Tears were falling down his face, his voice was trembling. "Don't worry about anything. We will take good care of Hilary and your baby. We'll teach your child about how you were a better man than any of us, and how you were like our younger, smarter brother. Thank-you for everything Chief." He felt his fingers being squeezed, ever so slightly. Kenny had heard him. Then just like that Kenny let go...

He had no pulse.

Alarms and bells started ringing and Misa and Marlowe raced into the room with a crash cart, pushing everyone out of their way. Misa ripped open the front of her patient's gown and started CPR while her partner placed the electrodes. "Charge paddles to 250!"

"Paddles charged!"

"CLEAR!" The occupants in the room watched Kenny's body bounce and the heart-rate monitor peak before flat-lining, Misa resumed CPR. "Charge paddles to 350!"

"Paddles charged!"

"CLEAR!" Electricity flowed through the little body once more, but still the heart refused to beat. "Charge paddles to 500!"

"Paddles charged!"

" **CLEAR!** " Misa watched the heart rate monitor with hopeful eyes as the dreadful sound echoed throughout the room, but after 20 seconds, the doctor removed her cap and looked up at the clock. "Time of death 7:37pm." She turned off the machine.

Everyone's eyes filled with tears and a collective mourning silence fell as each person bowed their head for their fallen friend. Tyson sniffled and removed his cap. Laying it on Kenny's chest, he said, "You were the best of us, Chief."

Hilary threw herself over Kenny's body, crying in anguish.

Kai's heart was throbbing in his head. This couldn't be happening. Not after they turned back time. Not after they sacrificed their bitbeasts!

He watched as the doctors looked at Hilary with pity. He watched as Tyson laid a hand on her shoulder. He watched Hilary spin around and cry into his chest. He looked at Kenny's lifeless body. He heard Max burst into tears. Daichi sobbing. He listened as Bryan and Tala tried to comfort him, holding back their own anguish.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

This was too much.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

He had to do something.

 _ **Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

Something. Anything!

 _ **THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

 _Tyson's beaten body before him. Bryan and Claude at death's door. Tyson collapsing into his arms, blood coming out of his ears. Mariah's nearly severed body. Hiro's deathly pale face._ _Falling through the sky with Tyson in his arms. The crystal blue sphere turning blood red._

 _ **THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

 _It can't end like this!_

 _ **THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

' _I won't let it end like this.'_

Closing his eyes, he searched deep within his soul for the power he always knew was there. A gentle, warm light that could melt glaciers. The time was now to tap into that power.

"Woah Kai!" came Daichi's voice, "What's with the light show?"

Tyson glanced over and his mouth fell open. "Kai!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "You're glowing!"

Kai looked down and found his body glowing with a golden glow. This confirmed everything. "This is going to sound crazy, but hear me out. Our bitbeasts gave us the last of their power before they left. Dranzer brought me to life when I was born. I have still some of Dranzer's power with me. With that power, I might be able to bring Kenny back. But I need help." His eyes met Tyson's and the bluenette knew what his partner was trying to do.

He smiled. "Alright Kai, just tell us what to do."

"Find that power and focus on healing Kenny." He raised his cobalt blade and concentrated. "DRANZER!" His blade began to glow red.

"Hilary stand back." The girl stepped back and Tyson fished his blade out of his pocket and connected his soul to that small bit of power Dragoon had hidden inside his blade. "DRAGOON! Save the Chief!" At once his blade came to life and a blue aura surrounded his body.

"DRACIEL!" Max's blade and body was enveloped by a purple aura.

"I invoke the power of DRIGGER!" Ray commanded, and a glorious green light emerged from deep within him.

"Hey, you're not doing this without me!" said Daichi, raising his own blade. "STRATA DRAGOON! Help them out!" The great Golden Dragon emerged and started encircling Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray, giving them power.

Bryan and Tala nodded to each other.

"WOLBORG!"

"FALBORG!"

The wolf and falcon bitbeast joined the circle.

The auras surrounding the Bladebreakers grew and began to combine. Kai could feel the power leave his body, along with his life-force. Struggling to stay on his feet, he swayed only to be caught by Tyson. "You don't need to do this by yourself." He felt Tyson's life-force. He felt it entering his body, giving him more power. Max and Ray felt the shift and focused and gave their life-force as well.

However, they were all being drained quickly. Kai looked at the massive white ball of energy that had formed in the centre of the circle, and his friends clenching their teeth. They needed more power or- it wouldn't work. He glanced over to see Tala, Bryan and Daichi being drained as well. This wasn't good.

They were out of options.

 _ **"SCREEEEETCH"**_

He blinked. There was no way.

" **RAWWWR!"**

 **"GRRRROOOOOWWWLLL"**

 **"REEEOOWWWW"**

Prisms of light erupted from their beyblades and a powerful shockwave blew them off their feet, crashing into the walls.

Shaking off the blow, they looked up and a magnificent ball of white light was hovering over Kenny's body. Slowly it descended, disappearing into the corpse.

"Please, let this work." whispered Hilary.

Everyone held their breath as several seconds passed.

At last there was a bright golden flash followed by several coughs.

"Kenny!"

Dr. Tachibana quickly removed the breathing tube, and gasped. All the bruises, all the injuries...they had miraculously healed!

Hilary was immediately at Kenny's bedside with some water. "How are you feeling?"

To everyone's relief, Kenny sat up and drank the water. "Ah, that feels better! Thank-you Hilary."

Tyson stood up. "Dude, are you really ok?"

"Yeah." Max added. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kenny placed a hand under his chin. "Hilary and I were crossing the street and...Oh my god the truck!" He took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. "Hilary! Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"You were the one who got hit idiot!" she yelled, embracing him.

It took her words a moment to sink in. "I...got hit?"

"Yeah and you died...but they..." She glanced over at the group. "They brought you back. Kai's crazy plan worked!"

"Kai's plan?" Kenny looked over to his very worn, but very relived friends questioningly.

Four balls of light emerged from his body and the spirits of Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Drigger revealed themselves.

"Kenny Saien. You have been saved because you were the one to always repair us when we were broken, found new ways to harness our abilities and it was you who spent countless sleepless nights making sure our vessels were perfect. It was only by your friends sacrificing their life-force. and believing in our power that allowed us to come back over into this world. They risked everything to save you. This is our thank-you for saving us, so many times." explained Dranzer.

The bitbeasts images faded and they turned back into small colored orbs of light and charged into their respective vessels. Each boy looked down at their shimmering blades to see an image of their guardian on their bit-chips.

"They're back!" exclaimed Max.

"But they're weak." observed Kai sensing Dranzer's energy. "We'll need to be careful."

Tyson smiled down at his beyblade. "Welcome home Dragoon." The blade gleamed in response.

"Kenny! Kenny! Where's my baby?!" came Mrs. Saien's woeful voice from the hallway, bringing them all back to reality.

"Hello, where is our son? The nurse said it was urgent!" One could tell that Mr. Saien was on the verge of tears.

Marlowe left the room and returned with Kenny's parents, who looked at the large group of teenagers warily. "Is he...Is he...?" Mrs. Saien couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Tyson grinned. "Why don't you ask him?"

The husband and wife stared at the teens in confusion before the group parted to reveal Kenny sitting up in bed, all smiles. "Hi Mom."

"H-How could this be? They said that you were hit by a truck!" exclaimed Mrs. Saien, not believing her eyes, turning to Misa for answers.

"It truly is a miracle!" the young doctor said with misty eyes.

* * *

When the doctors had finally managed to escape the party that had unleashed in room 547, Marlowe turned to Misa. "What the hell just happened in there?! What were those creatures?"

Her eyes widened. "So you saw them too! I'm not going crazy!"

"No. What are those kids? What does all of this mean?"

"Come with me!" taking him by the arm she lead him to an on-call room, and doubled checked the room to make sure it was really empty and there wasn't a doctor or nurse sleeping on one of the bunk beds, she then locked the door. "Remember when we first met those kids and Alexander revived that pink-haired girl?" she whispered.

"How could I forget?! This dude drenched in blood comes in and saves my deceased patient. It was the freakiest thing I have ever seen."

"Well I have a theory; What if those creatures that we saw were the ones who gave Alexander his power?"

"...That would explain a lot. And maybe the reason Alexander couldn't heal Ty- I mean Takao anymore is because those beings had maybe taken away those powers?"

"And what if the reason they're so secretive is because someone is after this power?"

Marlowe scratched his scalp. "You may be onto something here, but it's not like they would tell us if we asked them. Well, Takao might if Alexander isn't around. Just...what do we write on our paperwork about using extreme measures and us releasing him just a short time later?"

"Just write 'Patient refused treatment.'"

"Okay." They opened the door and nearly jumped back when Dr. Morozov was standing there with his arms folded.

"We have an ER full of patients, so stop slacking off and get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" The pair scurried away, and once they were out of ear-shot, Misa whispered angrily, "He's such an ass!"

"I know, right?!"

* * *

"What did you wish for?"

Kai and Tyson were back at home. Misa and Marlowe were keeping Kenny for "overnight observation" due to "paperwork issues" and something about an asshole supervisor and kicked them all out, save for his parents, at 9:00. Right now Kai was polishing his blade, while Tyson was gorging out on the giant chocolate cake. The others were in their respective hotel rooms, deciding to call it an early night after such an eventful day.

"Huh?" came the muffled reply.

"When you blew out your candles, idiot."

"Oh." Tyson quickly swallowed the dessert. "I wished for our bitbeasts to come back to us, actually. Kinda weird how that worked out eh?"

"Yeah."

"But now that my wish has been granted, all I want now is my tittle back." He held up his Dragoon Heart. "Wanna have a test drive?"

"Not tonight Tyson."

"Awwww, why?"

"Because neither one of our bitbeasts are at full strength. They just came back to our world from another dimension and you want them to fight already?"

Tyson sighed. "No. I guess you're right Kai. I'm just really stoked to battle with Dragoon again."

At the dejected look Tyson gave his blade, Kai's gaze softened. He understood Tyson's feelings. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to tear up the dish...but that was the thing. He wanted it _too_ badly. If he fought now, there was a chance that he'd use up the very last of Dranzer's power and he wasn't going to risk her fading away again. He sighed and set his beyblade on the table and looked at Tyson.

 _Really_ looked at Tyson.

The blunette was sitting in a pair of worn baby blue boxer shorts and a sleeveless red wife beater. Over the past year his muscles had more defined. The pudgy cheeks had been replaced with a chiselled jawline.

His mind drifted to the day when Tyson had first defeated him. That had been his birthday too, hadn't it? He remembered that cocky little brat who thought he could get by talent alone, and who refused to take no for an answer. Had it really been six years ago today that they had declared each other as rivals? The day that they had become Bladebreakers? The day that his obsession with Tyson had been born?

Tyson would forever be his obsession.

Maroon eyes travelled up the tone caramel legs and Kai slowly crept forward.

Tyson shifted his gaze and his mouth went dry. He knew that look, the glint in Kai's eyes purred at him, whispering naughty promises. His boxers were suddenly too tight.

' _Damn.'_

Giving a cheeky smile, Tyson spread his legs beckonly, and Kai didn't worry about holding back. Slow and sultry, full of passion and raw emotion, their lips came together over and over again. Minds became hazy as they deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding together as they interlaced their fingers. Taking control, Kai shoved his tongue into the back of the younger's throat and grinded his pelvis against the smaller. Tyson gasped and moaned as sweet friction was applied to his swollen appendage. He was entirely at the Russian's mercy.

Unlacing his right hand from Tyson's, Kai tugged down his lover's boxers and wrapped his mouth around the salty flesh.

"Holy shit!" gasped Tyson as he felt the wet heat suck and swirl around his pulsating cock, his fingers digging into the couch's fabric. Kai gave him a few hard sucks and Tyson felt his mind leave his body, losing himself into the pleasure.

Kai smirked around the member as he watched Tyson become undone. Tyson was a sucker for blow jobs. It was _so_ easy get his dragon to comply to his will, even with just a few fat licks. Normally, he would take advantage of this and tease the younger until he was on the bridge of insanity. Nothing more than a hot writhing mess, moaning his name and **begging** for release.

But today was a special day.

He sped up his movements, freeing his other hand from Tyson's grasp and placing it at the base of Tyson's member, gently pulling and twisting at the same speed he was bobbing his head. His other hand went to the teen's entrance. Gently he slipped a single finger inside the muscular barrier, loving how Tyson moved his hips, fucking himself on the digit.

At this point, Tyson was incapable of thinking. His mind was lost in a pleasure fog and he didn't care. He wanted more. More heat. More friction. More- He scrunched up his eyes shut as his orgasm hit him like a train. He grabbed Kai by the back of the head and shoved his mouth further down on his throbbing cock. __

Kai suppressed his gag reflex and watched Tyson ride out the waves of his orgasm, making sure he drank every last drop.

Tyson bonelessly sunk into the couch, sucking in huge gulps of oxygen. "Kai...woah...that was- you never swallow!"

"Don't thank me yet."

"Huh?" Tyson looked up at his boyfriend with hazed vision, to see him smirking like the cat who caught the canary. What was-? Before he could think of the rest of the question, he felt his boyfriend shift his finger and is body was rocked by an intense wave of pleasure. And he meant _**intense.**_

The Asian was still high and sensitive from his orgasm. Every minuscule touch effected him 10 times more that it usually would. So why was Kai-?

The Russian leaned forward and whispered, "I'm not stopping until you _beg_ me to." he rammed his finger into Tyson's prostate to drive that message home.

Pre-cum started pearling on Tyson's tip as his eyes shot open. Kai was a madman. "Is this about the maid's outfit? Cause I swear I didn't take any pictures!" His body convulsed as his prostate was prodded again.

"All I want Kinomiya is for you to be begging for my dick."

Tyson mewled as that tiny bundle of nerves was abused once more. He should've known that topping Kai six times in a row was a bad idea. Apparently Kai's dominant instincts had kicked into overdrive. Trying to get out of this, Tyson weakly lifted his hand and went for his last hope; Kai's super-sensitive thighs. Just one touch and it might be enough to make Kai melt enough to cease his assault so he could turn the tables.

Those thoughts quickly shattered when Kai grabbed his hand and pinned it above his head. " I said, **beg me**." He quickened the pace of his thrusts and slammed his lover's prostate five more times.

Tyson finally broke. "Alright! Alright! Kai, fuck me with your cock right now!" Tyson's eyes were eglassy. His dick was throbbing painfully. He needed to cum. He wanted the fullness only Kai could give him.

Kai grinned. "Good Dragon. On your knees."

Tyson obeyed and turned over and positioned himself so his hands rested against the armrest of the couch, and his ass was up in the air. He struggled not to move as is length pressed lightly into the cushion. From behind, he could hear Kai popping open a bottle of lube. His body shuttered as he felt the warm hands wrap themselves around his hips and the hot thickness at his entrance. He gripped the armrest tighter.

Considering how eager Kai was, Tyson was surprised when the Russian slowly entered him, taking great care not to over-stretch or tare the sensitive muscle. Even once he was in, he allowed him to adjust to his size. Both things Tyson was grateful for. Kai then pulled out and-

" _ **OH!**_ " screamed Tyson as his nails dug into the sofa.

Kai wasn't stopping though, he pulled himself out and plunged back into the supple ass, pulling the blunette's hips towards him. The tight friction was maddening, but oh so good.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuckshitshitshit-Ah! OH MY GOD! KAI!" the moans of pleasure tumbled out of Tyson's mouth like a river as he was pounded into the royal blue velvet. Forget cloud nine. He was all the way up at the pearly Gates of Heaven.

Feeling his completion nearing, Kai grasped Tyson's weeping cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. It only took three thrusts before Tyson's cheeks clenched around him and he filled his lover with his seed.

Both of their bones liquefied and they slumped together, breathing hard.

"Kai...that was...holy shit...that was..." Tyson groaned as he he felt Kai harden inside of him. "You're a fucking sex addict!"

Kai grinned. "You like it." Sensually he moved his hips into his lover and felt Tyson's body shiver as his tip brush against that bunch of nerves once more.  
"Do I ever." admitted the younger, his speech muffled by the velvet cushion.

Sensually, lovingly, at a slow, tender pace, Kai moved in and out of his lover, kissing and nibbling along the caramel skin, making the teenager moan blissfully. This was love. Just pure love as both males enjoyed the feeling of their bodies being joined as one. Writhing and grinding against each other in perfect harmony. They felt so connected. Their hearts beating as one. Unknowingly, they tapped into the magic of their bond, and both of their eyes widened as they started feeling the other's pleasure.

"Ngh. Kai..."

"I know Tyson." Kai sped up his movements and their pleasure increased. Soon Tyson's hips were meeting his at a furious pace. It wasn't long before the pleasure became overwhelming and they both came once more, Tyson's seed splashing against the couch while Kai's filled Tyson. Kai pulled out and Tyson turned over so they could hold each other and whisper sweet nothings as they kissed each other over and over again.

They still didn't know how their bond worked or what exactly would trigger it and connect their souls, but it didn't happen often; and when it did, those times that they made love were declared as sacred. The only thing that was clear was that their bond had nothing to do with their bitbeasts.

Over the past year Kai couldn't count how many times that their mysterious bond had warned him that Tyson was in danger and had lead him directly to him before disaster struck, and vice versa for Tyson. They had discovered it worked even across continents. Once Tyson was able to send Kai energy so that the Russian was able to stay awake and warm long enough to find shelter during a snow storm in Russia's freezing tundra. Had he hadn't, Kai was sure he would've froze to death.

The link between between their souls was indescribable, but it was a lifeline for them. They didn't dare tell the others because they knew that they would never understand, so it was their secret.

Kai traced the scars along Tyson's chest. "As soon as Dranzer is ready, I'll heal these."

"Eh. I don't know, I kind of like them. They make me look more manly."

Kai chuckled. "Tyson, you wear you hair in a ponytail. There isn't anything in this world that could make you look more manly."

"it's tradition! Why do you always gotta be hating the ponytail? Great samurais of the Kinomiya Clan killed hundreds of men while wearing a ponytail!"

"Hmph. The next think you'll say is that the man bun is sexy." the Russian snaked his arm around Tyson's head and pulled the midnight locks free from the elastic. "Besides," he purred, "you look sexier this way."

Seeing the dirty within those scarlet orbs made Tyson's cheeks color. "Arg! Why don't I ever hear you hating on Ray's ponytail? His hair is longer than mine!"

"I'm not dating Ray." he leaned down and kissed the indent on Tyson's right breast. "And you don't need scars to prove your worth."

Tyson sighed. He really didn't mind his battle wounds, but he understood why they bothered Kai. Each one represented a time where Kai had failed to protect him, and were painful reminders of what could've happened. Before the bitbeasts returned, he was planning on getting tattoos over each one to cover the bad memories, but it was apparent that Kai wasn't going to drop the subject. "Fine. You can heal them, but I don't want you trashing the ponytail anymore."

He wasn't expecting Kai to kiss him so hard.

* * *

So there's the third chapter! Bitbeasts are back due to authoress powers and miracles can be pulled out of their asses! Send me a review of what you thought of the chapter, and what you thought of the lemon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still trying to figure out how to buy the rights to beyblade...  
**

Hello everyone, sorry that this is a little late...I just got a brand new hectic work schedule and I'm working full time! Unfortunately paired with my daughter being in school full-time, my free time doesn't really exist. My days were starting at 7am and go on till 12:00am, and the only reason why I can sit down and type this is because it's summer and I don't need to get up at the butt-crack of dawn...I need to come up with a new writing schedule...Currently in the process of changing careers...I need to have weekends to myself again.

To all of you who have taken the time to check in on me, I love and appreciate you more than words can say!

I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter and thought that it was basically a story on its own...I'm hoping to make each one of these chapters roughly that long. Hope you're equally satisfied with this chapter.

 **Warnings:** This whole chapter is basically PWP. For those of you who don't know what that means...this chapter is basically one huge lemon. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kai found himself nodding off as the corporate leeches around him droned on and on about product sales. It was the usual fight between Korito and Jinko about manufacturing and ordering...Kai was about ready to shoot them both and then himself if it meant he could get out of this awful meeting.

In an attempt to keep his eyes open, he went to take another sip of his coffee, only to taste the last disappointing drops of the bitter liquid. He glanced up at the clock and internally groaned, there was still two whole hours left.

"Look! If we go by last month's sales, we need 20,000 more units! If we only make 5,000, like you are suggesting, then we may lose potential buyers, since it takes 3 months to make a single unit!"

"Yes, but if we go ahead and make 20,000 more units, then its more labour, more money and if they don't sell then we're down 1.2 million dollars!"

Kai rubbed his temples. These guys made Tyson seem like a genius. The dual-haired male gazed out the window to the skyscraper across the street, looking for anything reflecting the sun; silently praying that The Russian Prince would pick this exact moment to have a sniper try to assassinate him. After 10 painful minutes of fighting sleep and the suits grinding on every last one of his nerves, the CEO finally had enough. "Make 10,000 units. If there is more demand, give the buyers a 20% discount for their patience while we make more."

Then men looked at each other, dumbfounded by the simple suggestion. "Yes sir." They sat down, but continued to glare at each other from across the table.

' _God, they're worse than Rick and Micheal!_ ' Kai's mind screamed. As the men shuffled through their papers, he silently begged any deity that would listen to have the phone sitting directly in front of him to ring. For Tyson to burst through the door declaring that there was an emergency. For a plane to crash into building across the street. _Anything._ Anything to get out of this meeting. After a silent two minutes, it became apparent that the gods had decided to forsake him. Oh sure, when he didn't want drama, he was asked to save the world. When he wanted drama, he couldn't even weasel out of a damn meeting. He sighed, "What's next on the agenda?"

"Stocks."

Yeah...fuck that. He wasn't going to sit through that fuckfest without coffee. Discretely pulling out his cellphone out his trouser pocket, he messaged his assistant.

/Coffee: 3 cream, 2 sugar- XXXL. Conference Room D./

Five minutes later, salvation came knocking on the door, and everyone watched as Tyson Kinomiya walked in, pushing the coffee cart.

"Excuse me but this is a _private_ meeting." said Peter Shovekski, one of the finance managers of Tala's team in Russia.

"Yeah, yeah. Chill out dude. Just came in here to give the boss-man his coffee since you geezers are threatening to bore him to death."

A few people at the table chuckled. The teen's bluntness was always refreshing. However Shovekski failed to see the humour. Turning to Kai, he said in heavily accented English, "You should teach your errand-boy more manners, Mr. Hiwatari. In my country, we would not hesitate to terminate such insolence."

The other managers shifted uncomfortably in their seats, looking at their boss in anticipation. Disrespecting Mr. Hiwatari's assistant was a death sentence.

Kai took his liquid heaven from Tyson and took a large sip of the steaming beverage and considered the fate of the rude Slavic. "Shovekski, are we in your country?"

"No."

"Are you in charge of this country?"

"No."

"Are you in charge of this company?"

"No sir."

"Then who I employ is none of your business, is it?"

"...No sir."

With the man firmly put back into his place, Tyson put on a cheery smile. "Does anyone else need a coffee refill?" Everyone raised their cups, including a meek-looking Shovekski.

As Tyson went around the table, Kai took another another sip of his coffee and glared coldly at the Russian manager. No words were needed. Peter Shovekski knew that if he said something out of line again, it would mean his termination.

As Tyson turned to leave, Kai said, "Pull up a chair Kinomiya, you're sit in on this meeting." His eyes darted to Shovekski, who refused to meet his gaze.

Tyson looked at his boss in confusion. "Um...ok." He went to the empty conference room next door and grabbed one of the black director's chairs and wheeled it next to Kai and sat down.

The CEO took a large mouthful of his coffee. "Now what about the stocks?"

About 10 minutes into the meeting, Tyson was holding back his yawns. It was all a bunch of boring blah, blah, blah. The stocks were doing fine, companies were just showing interest in buying shares. His mind drifted to Dragoon. The ancient dragon was regaining his strength, he could feel it. Soon he would be ready to battle and then-

Shivers went up his spine as warm fingertips ran up his outer thigh. He risked glancing up, the heat immediately pooling into his groin when he saw the barest of smirks playing on the Hiwatari's lips. _'So_ _ **that's**_ _why he wanted me here!'_ A blush dusted his cheeks as he eyed the 20 odd men sitting in the room. Granted, half of them weren't paying attention, some of them clearly playing on their phones underneath the table.

He watched Kai scribble something down on a piece of paper and tilted it so he could look.

' _I can stop if you're too chicken Kinomiya.'_

Tyson had to hold back a grin. Not like he could be fired if they were caught right? He answered by placing his hand on the growing bulge of Kai's trousers, grinning in satisfaction when he heard his lover inhale sharply. Slowly he palmed the area.

The game was on. Not wanting to be outdone, Kai soundlessly undid the zipper on Tyson's pants and reached inside, surprised when his hand was met with warm flesh, his own dick becoming heavy at the realization that the teen wasn't wearing underwear.

Tyson had trouble biting back his moan when Kai's hand wrapped around his member, as payback he moved his hand into Kai's pants, his fingers skilfully diving into the older's silky black briefs and surrounding the CEO's throbbing erection.

Kai could feel his mind slipping from reality as Tyson gently stroked him, every so often one of his talented fingers caressing his inner thigh. He bit his lip. Tyson was obviously getting him back for last night. He stroked Tyson more vigorously, enjoying the sight of the teen's eyes nearly popping out of his head due to the pleasure.

Tyson used his free hand to grab the leg of the table as a last ditch effort to control his moans. He couldn't decide if he was in heaven or hell! He wanted to moan, he wanted to scream, but any little noise would alert the suits in the room and Kai would be crowned victor of their little game. His lips turned up in a smirk. Kai asked for it...

Kai reached out and snatched the table leg as he felt his boyfriend's fingers teasing his entrance. His breath was caught in his throat and his movements on Tyson's shaft slowed. This wasn't a game anymore. He unwrapped his fingers from the leg and reached for his cellphone.

Fuck this meeting.

Tyson beamed when he read the message Kai was sending to Tala / _Stuck in a meeting. Call me now. Come up with something convincing./_

* * *

Halfway across the world, Tala was lying down, his head was in his boyfriend's lap, when the ringtone "Like A Boss" starting blasting from his phone.

Bryan took his eyes away from the TV and raised an eyebrow. "What could be so important that he actually texts you?"

Tala read the message and chuckled. "He's stuck in a board meeting."

"He should ask Tyson to join him then."

"I'll tell him that." Tala sent off the message as he pressed his cheek into his boyfriend's thigh.

* * *

Back in Japan however, Kai was nearing his breaking point. Tyson hadn't stopped his teasing and he was biting the inside of his cheek to hold back his groans. His phone finally vibrated and Tala proved himself to be the most useless person in the world.

 _/If you're that bored, then bring Tyson into the world to make it more 'fun'._ /

Good-bye dignity. / _I did that. Just fucking call me Ivanov!/_

* * *

"Oh."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He grinned. "Something just tells me that mutual hand jobs went way out of hand."

"WHAT?!" Bryan grabbed the iPhone and started snickering. "Yeah. You better save them, before the stupid bastards get caught."

Tala chuckled before pressing the call button.

* * *

As soon as he saw Tala's name come up on the screen, Kai turned up the volume on his phone so that everyone could hear the ringtone. "Excuse me Gentlemen." He pressed the green button.

"The Prime Minister is always a good excuse."

Kai schooled his face into one of worry, "Indeed he is."

"Just say that he wants that report on your new product."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Did you even do that report?"

"Three weeks ago. Now get out of there."

"And don't forget to zip up your flies!" came Bryan's laugh.

"Aright then, I shall prepare everything for his arrival."Kai glanced at Tyson and the bluenette gulped. He may have gone a bit too far.

"Yeah you will." chuckled Tala.

Kai hung up. "Well sorry to cut this meeting short gentlemen, but the Prime Minister is conducting a surprise inspection tomorrow and there's some reports that are still unfinished. We will resume this meeting at 10 am on Monday." This way he could sleep in a bit.

At his words, half of his staff paled. "Yes sir!" As the rushed to throw their papers back into their briefcases, Kai tucked himself back into his trousers, Tyson following suit. They waited till everyone else had left the room before standing up, their bulges as about as inconspicuous as a flamingo at a ball.

They quickly walked down the hallway with their briefcases held awkwardly in front of their crotches. When they finally reached the office, Kai quickly pinned in the access code and all but threw Tyson into the room before firmly locking the door behind them. "You couldn't just stop at a hand-job could you?!" Menacing ruby bore into chocolate.

Tyson was completely unfazed. "Meh, whatever. I got you out of that snooze-fest didn't I? Besides..." He grabbed Kai's hand and placed it on his hard crotch. "...You want this don't you?"

God, Kai didn't know what it was about this cocky son of a bitch. He was wild. Indomitable. And so incredibly aggravating. But still...he wasn't a simple flame that could be blown out. He stepped forward and gently brushed the back of his hand against Tyson's cheek and grazed his thumb along the teen's supple lower lip. "I do want it Tyson. I want you to bend me over my desk and shove your cock into me dry and try to make me scream." He leaned forward and whispered seductively into the smaller's ear, "Unless you think you can't handle it." He nipped the shell of the outer ear.

Tyson shivered. Somehow Kai had turned the tables. Demanding instead of begging. Setting the bar so he had to rise to it...and surpass it. It was a good thing he was just so damn good. "Oh I'll make you scream alright." He ensnared Kai's petal-soft lips and placed his knee between Kai's thighs and gently pressed upwards.

Kai groaned lowly, and the Asian took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, running it along the roof of Kai's mouth, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons of Kai's blouse and unbuckled his trousers. The pants hit the floor with a soft jingle. Wrapping an arm around Kai's waist, he pulled him closer, biting his neck and squeezing his firm ass. "Mine." He whispered possessively.

Kai growled. "Seriously Kinomiya, cut the foreplay."

Ignoring his prey, Tyson continued sucking and nipping the milky flesh, loving the way the muscles tensed underneath his finger tips. It was almost funny how turned on Kai was in that moment, and for a single instant he thought about just turning away and leaving the Hiwatari alone and pant-less in the room. But his own need was throbbing. With a final lick on his lover's neck, he quickly spun the elder around and bent him over the black oak desk.

The sudden aggressive behaviour was _hot_. This possessive side of Tyson made Kai's knees weak. So much passion. So much desire. It made his dick pulsate in anticipation. His heartbeat accelerated as he felt his black, silky briefs being slid off his hips. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the thick, hot, heat between his buttocks. Then, without warning, Tyson pushed himself inside, dry.

Tyson had to reel in his desires as he felt his lover's thick muscles around him and it was painful. He wanted Kai writhing beneath him. He wanted Kai to scream his name. He drew a breath and tried to regain his senses. So good... "Y-You sure you want it dry Kai? I know you get off on pain and all b-"

 _ **"Kinomiya!"**_

One quick snap of the younger's hips and he was buried deep inside, all the way to the hilt. Below him, the Russian was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, nails digging into his palms. Tyson sighed. Stubborn Phoenix. He bent down and bit the pulse point on Kai's neck, hoping to distract him from the pain, suddenly Kai grounded his hips into his, making his eyes roll into the back of his skull. Tyson's self control shattered. He grabbed his boyfriend's hips and pulled out so just the tip was buried, before slamming himself back in.

Kai's back arched as he gasped and his arms shot out to grab the ends of the desk as he thrust his hips back.

Mind gone blank, Tyson's hips moved of their own accord, hitting Kai's prostate with military precision. He was plowing his Phoenix. into the desk, not giving a damn if the whole building could hear them. He was so far gone, they could come in and watch. He didn't care!

Kai was in euphoria. The pain and pleasure was pushing his body to its limits and he was so lost in the sensations. His fingers gripped the edges of the desk as he tried to prolong his completion. But when warm fingers curled around his sensitive head, the tight heat in his stomach uncoiled and he came violently.

Tyson groaned as he felt Kai's walls clamp around him and his seed shot deep within his lover's body. He lowered his body onto Kai's back, delicately kissing the glowing, white skin. His flaccid penis soon fell out of Kai's crevasse. "Well, how was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"...I'm going to feel your cum leaking out of me all day now."

Tyson chuckled. "If it bugs you that much, next time you can swallow." Placing his arms around the Russian's firm chest, he slowly helped his lover into a standing position, not missing when Kai winced and look a step backward. "Shit. Was I too rough Kai?"

"No. I'm okay." but when the Russian took another step, he inhaled sharply and winced.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." Tyson walked over and pulled out the hide-away bed from the wall. Picking up Kai bridal style, he carried him across the room and gently laid him on the soft mattress.

"I have work to do Kinomiya! I can't just stay in bed all-" The words died in his throat as his boyfriend brought over his laptop and files and placed them next to him.

"You go ahead and be the annoying workaholic and I'll go get us food." He ruffled Kai's hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, causing the CEO's cheeks to redden. As he turned away, he felt a small tug on his arm. He turned to look and was met with a dangerous crimson.

"Next time _**I'm**_ on top."

Tyson laughed. "Sure, whatever you say Kai." Tyson tucked his white shirt back into his pants and zipped up his fly.

"Hey Tyson." Said man turned and caught whatever Kai just tossed him. His eyes lit up when he realized it was the keys to the Lamborghini. "Don't get pulled over and don't crash it."

"Soooo, I take it that this means you want me to go to that little Chinese shop across town?"

Kai smiled. Tyson knew him so well. "If that waitress hits on you again, tell her you have herpes."

Tyson let out a snort. "I wouldn't be surprised if she has that already. Bye honey-bear!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

"Whose the best boyfriend ever?" announced the teen cheerily as he entered the office, however that cheeriness turned to panic when he saw Kai sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands, his fingers massaging his temples. He hurried over to his boyfriend, sat down behind him and pulled Kai down so his head was now on his lap. Gently, he massaged Kai's head, and the Russian relaxed into his boyfriend's strong hands.

After several moments, Tyson softly asked, "Is this because of the shoot-out?" He tucked back the ash-toned hair, inspecting the injury site.

"It won't matter soon." said Kai, flashing his Dranzer blade.

"I should take you to Misa, regardless." He moved to get up, but Kai pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"No. I'm okay."

The bluenette was about to protest, but when he saw the pleading look in those huge, dazzling garnet orbs, all he could do was sigh. "Stubborn Phoenix. Ugh! Fine. But if it hurts in the morning, you're going or I'm sending that picture of you in the maid's outfit to Tala!"

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "You told me you deleted it."

"Um...oops?" Tyson suddenly found himself pinned to the bed as Kai searched his pockets for his phone. "Oh c'mon Kai!"

But Kai wasn't listening as he fished the phone from Tyson's back pocket and unlocked it. He scrolled through Tyson's photos (which were mostly of the cats in adorable positions), until he finally found the one of him, laying on the bed, adorning the wretched costume, completely passed out. His eyebrow raised in question as he realized that Tyson had posed him. Both of his hands were laying on either side of his head, and his legs were positioned in a suggestive manner. He looked incredibly submissive and vulnerable and if he didn't know better, he would've sworn he was a girl. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up. With a quick swipe of his thumb, he deleted all evidence of that night. "There." He looked down at his lover, shocked to see a cocky little smile playing on his lips.

"You can't delete my memories of you riding my dick, Kai."

Kai's blush deepened as he recalled himself indeed riding Tyson, putting on a high pitched voice and calling Tyson "master" as he was fucked senseless. "Well you can't change the fact I de-crowned you!"

"Yeah, and you deflowered me the same night you pedophile."

"Blackmailist."

"Workaholic."

"Free-loading Slacker."

"Old Assfucker."

"Immature Cocksucker."

"You know it!" Tyson said with a wink.

They broke into laughter. What were they fighting about again?

Tyson's stomach growled. "Oh yeah, I got food!" Kai reluctantly let him get out of bed and the teen walked over to the desk and brought back the white take-out boxes and handed him his dinner. They began to eat.

"How's my car?"

"Optimus Prime is fine. I even filled your tank for you." said Tyson handing him his keys.

"Hn." The pair ate in silence.

"So am I rescuing you from your board meeting on Monday too?"

"How are you going to pull that off?"

"Pull the fire alarm."

Kai grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

So it's been a long time since I've been up burning the midnight oil. Hopefully this is up to standards. Please leave a review of what you thought of the lemon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will say that I don't own this so the lawyers don't take my car, but we all wish I had the rights, don't we?

I have a legit excuse this time...I got fired. After 4 years of working reliably at the same company they decided to fire me...over a fucking name tag! Seriously. I broke it a few weeks prior, told my manager about it, she did nothing, then the hotel manager caught me without it and apparently blew such a hissy fit, he dragged the district manager into it. I've been waiting for my severance pay for over 2 weeks now.

So I got drunk, took a week off from life, my boyfriend dried my tears then I went job hunting...I got a job with the second resume I put it! Anyways, with this new job, I get to work lots of split shifts, so on these split shifts, I get to sit in the McDonald's that's across the street for 2 hours. Which means I get at least 2-4 hours a week (maybe more) to spend writing! Also, I no longer work till 11 at night, which means I can write when my daughter is in bed.

I HAVE MY LIFE BACK!

This may be the start of steady updates!

So please enjoy chapter 5 of Breach!

* * *

Deep within the cold, stern walls of Fushu, a max security prison, guarded by over five hundred highly-trained officiers, a prestigious inmate lay on his steel bed. In his large, rough hands was a book entitled "The Shawshank Redemption". Every so often, the prisoner would move to reach under his grey, itchy uniform and scratch the dry bits of skin on his toned stomach.

The rumours circling around this individual were nothing short of terrifying. It was whispered that he was so powerful that had pushed three guards at the same time into the electric fence. It was mummered that he was so cunning, that he played "snitch" for the first few months to gain to the trust of the guards, only to put them on a false trail that helped four inmates escape. And only in the darkest hours of the night, it was uttered that this man was the leader in the prison ring that smuggled tobacco and other contraband item into the facility. Word was that he was he was taking any strong men under the age of 25 under his wing and training them how to fight to increase his own ranks.

The inmates respected him as much as they feared him, and his name was known to everyone in the prison.

The man with the highest bail, who only ever had one visitor, the man who had every intention of dying in this god—forsaken place was none other than: Voltaire Hiwatari.

But if anyone was curious enough to ask who he was, he would say he was a simple man living a simple life.

Then there was his cellmate. Caleb "Cable" Delwinski. One could just lay their eyes on them and a chill would run down their spine. He had a massive frame on his 6ft 4" height, crazed, ice-blue eyes and spiked-up blonde hair. The story surrounding him was tragic and grotesque.

The rumour was that he had once been a nice, normal guy. He had his own house, had a beautiful wife, and worked long, hard hours as a labourer.

That was until he walked in on his best friend balls-deep inside of his wife. Instead of shouting, or screaming, he calmly asked to join them, saying he wanted to give his wife a night of _real_ fun. So he and his friend double-teamed her. Filling her every orifice with their seed until they collapsed from exhaustion.

A week later, Caleb bought as many tanks of propane as possible and placed them around his friend's house in the dead of night.

They say you could see the inferno three towns over.

The police arrived just in time to see him rip his wife's uterus from her body. She had barely made it with her life, but lost the ability forever to have children. They say that the scars never healed and every time she looks in the mirror, she sees the word "slut" carved across her forehead.

He earned the nickname "Cable" when he was helping to unload one of the food trucks at the prison. He took one of the steel cables that helped keep the skids of food upright, and wrapped it around the necks of 2 guards, nearly decapitating them. He found the keys to the truck in one of their pockets and drove the truck through the electric gate, mowing down seven guards in the process.

He made it a full 10 blocks down the street before the tires were finally shot out and the truck swerved into the ditch. He climbed out, unscathed and tried to escape on foot in the nearby field. Police cut him off and one tased him. But Caleb didn't go down.

So they tased him again.

And again.  
And again.

Only after six tasers were lodged inside his body did he finally fall; and when he did, he was laughing. "It tickles so much!". It was said that some officers quit that day.

Unfortunately for everyone- Voltaire and Cable got along famously. It was a match made in hell, and Cable was second in command whenever Voltaire was busy or got himself thrown in solitary confinement.

They all but ran the prison, to the point where they had some of the guards in on their schemes, by either "over-looking" their activities or helping them bring in forbidden items.

At the current moment though, Voltaire was no longer focused on his book. His eyes kept shifting over to his cellmate doing push-ups, silently keeping count. So far Cable was at 657, and the speed at which he was doing them would put his grandson to shame. He could only imagine the possibilities if someone handed him a beyblade with a powerful bitbeast! What a shame that his talents truly went to waste here. "How long are you stuck here?"

"Judge gave me 25 years, mostly for torturing the bitch. It's not so bad here though. Don't need to worry about my girl being an unfaithful whore, and don't need to slave away for hours just to put food on the table. How about you V? How long do you got? Is it true that you intend to die here?"

"It's a simple life. It would've been only 5 years, but my grandson made sure to snag a judge I couldn't pay off. He and his friend's testified and I was charged for multiple cases of torture and child abuse. Hmph, what they call child abuse, I called "tough-love". I didn't want him to be a weakling like his father. He could've had the power to do whatever he wanted, but he threw his future away because of his morals."

"Sounds like we were both under-appreciated."

"Indeed."

Footsteps from the hallway made the men go silent. "Hiwatari, you have a visitor."

Voltaire sighed. "What does my ungrateful grandson want now?" He glanced at Cable, "This shouldn't take long."

He followed the guard to the visitation room and was surprised not to see his grandson there, but a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"Hello Voltaire, I wish to make a deal with you."

Staring into her garnet orbs, he saw the cunning, malice and hunger for power. Eyes that he's seen in his own reflection countless of times.

He grinned. "I'm listening."

* * *

Kai groaned as the song "Du hast" by Ramstien woke him from his sleep. That meant the one who dared wake him from his sleep was Tala. He buried his face into Tyson's hair, hoping if he ignored it, the device would eventually shut-off. He got his wish a few moments later, only for the music to start up again.

"He's not going to stop until you pick up the phone." murmured Tyson sleepily.

Kai sighed, knowing that his lover was right and begrudgingly he picked up the phone. "WHAT?!"

"Voltaire has been released from prison!"

Kai shot up out of bed. "Whose stupid idea was that?!"

"The Warden's. He signed the release papers and everything. Someone paid the 50 million dollar bail."

"Who!?"

Hearing the distress in his boyfriend's voice, Tyson forced himself out of the clutches of sleep to see Kai haphazardly getting dressed. _Now_ he was up. "Put Tala on speaker."

Kai obliged and they could hear the wrestling of papers. "A doctor by the name of Melissa Killith was the one who paid Voltaire's bail. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Tyson went white. "Dr. K?"

Kai's eyes widened in realization. She must've somehow survived the star ship exploding!

"Who the fuck is Dr. K?"

Tyson grabbed the phone. "She used to work for this guy called Dr. Zaggart. Anyways dude, she's bad news. She sent bladers after us, behind her boss' back to try and capture our bitbeasts."

"She likes to use aliases Tala." warned Kai. "We don't know her real name, but chances are high that she will come after our bitbeasts."

"Will she just target yours, or is she like Boris and wants them all?"

"Um, Ozuma said something about ours being the "Sacred Four" and having special powers." recalled Tyson.

"Who the fuck is Ozuma?!"

"Anyways-" Kai interjected, "Dr. K is not someone we should underestimate. Try and see if you can find their location."

"Will do."

"Is Boris still in prison?" asked Tyson nervously.

"Yeah. According to my friends on the inside, a few inmates caught wind that he was a woman beater and sent him to the infirmary. He's been in solitary for the past week for his own protection."

"Hn." Kai scoffed. "Bastard doesn't deserve protection."

Tyson sighed. "At least that's one less crazy person we have to deal with."

"I'll call you if I found anything else."

"We appreciate it Tal'." Tyson hung up the phone and Kai, now fully dressed, sat at his desk and started up his laptop. A heavy silence fell between them. "Do you think-"

"That he's going to pull my father from wherever he locked him up and overthrow me from the company? Probably."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Let him." Tyson's mouth fell open. "I'm typing up a contract so if my grandfather marches in here demanding his company back, I'll be compensated nicely so I can wash my hands of him and be done with it."

Tyson stood up. "So you're just going to hand this place over to him?!"

Kai stopped his typing and locked eyes with his rival. "Look Tyson, I never asked for any of this. I turned 18 and the company just fell into my lap. It was easy money and I went with it. I decided to clean up his messes and shut-down Biovolt. The only reason I have for keeping the company is so we can use it's resources to find out what happened to my father. But, if my grandfather brings my father out of hiding, then I have no use for this place anymore and I can leave my past behind for good. I will be able to dedicate my entire life to beyblading, and to you." He said the last part tenderly, and a blush formed on his cheeks as he realized how cliche it sounded.

"R-Really?" Tyson was taken aback. Kai would give up billions of dollars just to beyblade and be with him? Then again, Kai was never about having tons of fancy money or living a large, grand lifestyle. He was just Kai. A guy who just wanted to be the World Champion Beyblader and live a simple life away from drama. His face broke out into a grin. "Awww, you're such a sap."

Kai's cheeks were flaming. "Shut-up!"

"Would it kill you to admit it?"

"Go shred papers!"

"It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"A little overtime won't kill you."

"Kai!"

* * *

"What are we doing here Voltaire?" demanded an extremely irritated Dr. K.. They had been driving for three days, with Voltaire giving very little information on where they were headed and suddenly he just stopped the truck in front of a mental asylum. Her body ached, she needed a shower and she was tired of seeing road.

"I'm just going to retrieve something that I left behind."

"Well hurry up! At this rate I'll be ancient before we get our hands on those brats' bitbeasts!"

Voltaire chuckled to himself as he climbed out of the truck and shut the door. Dr. K, while impatient, more than made up for it with her cunning. Apparently a wealthy man named Gideon had passed due to tragic circumstances and had no family, in result, he had left the woman the sole heir to all of his assets. This made her a billionaire overnight and the CEO of his company, Violet Industries. Instead of just sitting on her newfound wealth, Dr. K had decided to continue her bitbeast research. She had heard from Dr. Zaggart that the Bladebreaker's bitbeasts were special, with completely unknown, untapped potential that may make anything possible. He had told her about his experiments with the Black Dranzer bitbeast, but she had only laughed and shown him the battle between Tyson and his grandson at the last world championship.

He had no idea that they had become so powerful! Had he had known, he would've told Boris to capture all the Bladebreakers instead of just Kai at the abbey. Kai had become much stronger than he had ever thought possible.

He just now needed a means to get his grandson back under his thumb...

Luckily, he had been holding an ace up his sleeve.

The fearsome Hiwatari entered the building. The white walls of the establishment oozed despair and demanded order. There was an undertone of dread, which reminded him on why he hadn't returned in so long. He strutted up to the receptionist who greeted him with a sweet smile. "Hello sir, are you here to visit a patient?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Tayvien Hinotori."

"What's your relation to the paitient?"

"He's my nephew."

The woman typed the name into her keyboard. "Um, I'm sorry sir, but we released Tayvien to his father about a year ago."

"WHAT?!" His mind was reeling. Who else knew of Tayvien's existence besides him? "I request to see the release papers." Maybe from there he could figure out the asshole's name.

The nurse wheeled her chair over to the cabinet behind her and searched through the files before producing the requested document.

Voltaire glanced at the signature and fury flooded his veins. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?!"

The women shrunk back, he finger grazing the "emergency" button on the underside of her desk.

"Useless cunt!" He turned, his cape swishing behind him as he stomped towards the exit. The words _"The Russian Prince"_ were forever embedded into his memory.

* * *

So any ideas on what Voltaire's plan is? Any guesses on who is this mysterious Russian Prince? Leave me a review with your answer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except debt and a car, so you lawyers can fuck off!**

 **Why this update has taken 6 months:** In a word...depression. I have been fired and hired from so many different jobs recently, it's not even a little funny. I'm waiting to get on unemployment to buy me some time to find something stable. Worst case scenario...I do porn. Anyone here in the sex industry? If you are, you are a bad-ass. Keep doing what you're doing to make that money honey!

The second reason is because I lost faith in my writing abilities. Some of the future chapters of breach...it just feels like there's this quality drop, mostly because I haven't re-written it like 5 times. Tonight I forced myself to sit down and convinced myself just to give you what I have and edit in between. If it sucks, it sucks, but at least I might break myself out of this funk and catch up with all my stories. If I'm unemployed, then I might as well as write, right guys?

 **Why I have come back instead of saying "fuck it" and letting this story die like my yugioh stories:** Simply put...you. Over the last few weeks I have noticed so many e-mail alerts saying someone has put me on their favourite author's list or have added my story to their favourite's list. Thank-you so much, its nice to see that people still enjoy reading, and as long as you guys still want to read, I will write. So thank-you to everyone who has reviewed or favourite. I see you, I've noticed and you have brought me back from the dead!

I now bring you Chapter 6!

* * *

Two weeks and nothing. No Voltaire darkening the doorway, claiming Hiwatari Enterprises as his. No mysterious beybladers showing up and demanding a match. No suspicious men in black tracking their every move. No threats on the BBA. No break-ins or robberies...Not that Tyson was complaining. But when you're used to saving the world every other month, it just was weird.

Maybe they were wrong. Maybe it wasn't Dr. K who bailed Voltaire out of jail. Maybe Voltaire no longer cared about the company. Maybe he learned his lesson. Maybe-

Tyson shook his head. None of this was helping. He could play the "What If" game all day and it would do nothing to quell the uneasiness that had bubbled up in his stomach. Glancing at the stacks of paperwork around him, the words on the papers began to get blurred and jumbled. He couldn't just sit in his desk anymore and wait for chaos to arrive.

He needed out.

The universe decided to answer his prayer, the phone rang and Kai quickly answered it. This was the best time to bolt. He signalled to Kai that he would be back soon and the CEO nodded in understanding. Silently Tyson slipped out the door and made a beeline for the staircase that led up to the roof and pushed open the door.

He was greeted by the chilly wind licking his face. The teen drew a breath and inhaled the crisp winter air. Immediately he felt a hundred pounds lift off of his shoulders. The office was far too stuffy for his liking. He stretched his sore muscles and looked over the city.

It was the middle of December, and a thick layer of snow blanketed the rooftops and streets. Small glistening snowflakes were dancing to the Earth. There was a light, chilled breeze, but it didn't bother the bluenette. Not after Moscow. After Moscow, everywhere seemed warm. He stared up at the grey clouded sky. There seemed to be a peaceful stillness, but even the picturesque weather could do nothing to uncoil the pit of dread that dwelled in his stomach.

Something felt off. He just couldn't place his finger on it. It felt like impending doom lay just over the horizon.

He took out his Dragoon and clutched it tightly. Just the feel of the cool metal in his fingertips seemed to sooth the typhoon of bitterness and worry inside him. He could feel Dragoon's presence, like the ancient dragon was right next to him.

 **/You** **can** **handle this Tyson. I am always with you./**

Tyson smiled and looked down at his blade. "I know you are. And whatever it is out there, we're face it together, with Kai and the others." He paused, his facial features solemn. "I'm not wrong though am I?"

 **/No. I can feel it too. There's a dark power near./**

"Then we need to be ready for it, so we can protect everyone." He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. He took deep even breaths and allowed the great dragon's cool power to flow through him. A brilliant blue aura surrounded his body.

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

"Yes, I got it. I understand...I'll get my team right on it. Bye." Kai cracked the craddle as he slammed down the phone with his seething rage. "Why fucking now?!" he growled to the empty room.

Within the last year a small company had sprouted up and rumours had spread that it had developed sophisticated weapons for military usage. Several elite companies had already lost contracts to this new company's technology and if he wasn't careful, Hiwatari Enterprises was at risk for losing three. Which could result in a loss of 2 billion dollars.

He had to somehow get the edge on his opponent. He needed information. Maybe Kenny-

"Kai!" Tyson burst into the room, all smiles, his nose a rosy pink. "Guess what?!"

"Santa Claus finally asked you to be his 14th reindeer?" he answered, annoyed at the intrusion on his train of thought,

"Oh ha-ha. I'd tell him to put coal in your stocking if he ever did. But...just watch!" Tyson closed his eyes, relaxed his body and concentrated. A piece of paper gracefully flew up from Tyson's desk and drifted gently across the room to come to rest in the middle of Kai's desk. Crimson eyes widened in realization, his annoyance forgotten.

"Excellent. Glad to see Dragoon is getting stronger."

"Yeah. Pretty soon you won't need to worry about me on missions. I'll be able just to fly up and knock the bad guys out!" Kai opened his mouth to protest, but Tyson quickly added, "Hey, it's hard to hit a target that's constantly moving."

Kai just shot his lover a disapproving glare. He couldn't deny that Tyson had a point though. With their bitbeasts back there was much less of a danger for them. "Still, the bitbeasts need to completely recover first before we start abusing their power." the times where Dranzer was sealed into the Sword of Dragoon came to mind.

"So don't set up any missions until then." the boy then planted a kiss on his cheek.

Cheeky bastard.

"Oh yeah! What time are we out of here today? Didn't Mr. Dickenson set up a TV interview for you this evening?"

Crap. He had forgotten all about it. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he could see that it was already 3:30pm. The interview was at 5:00pm at Okawa Studios. They had roughly an hour and a half. He glanced over at the stacks of papers on Tyson's desk and the numerous amount of files that were sprawled all over his own.

Ever since he had kissed Tyson in that stadium, the BBA had been under scrutiny from several religious groups and other organizations. Even some of the BBA's most loyal sponsors had withdrawn their support to avoid criticism. Both he and Tyson had offered to give a statement, but Mr. Dickenson had begged them to lie low until things had calmed down, and just to leave damage control to him in the meantime.

This interview would be the first time he or Tyson would say anything publicly about the details of their relationship. The only good thing about the negative publicity, was that Mr. Dickenson hadn't asked them to do a lot of appearances other than at a few mandatory tournaments, formal events and the usual duties of a World Champion.

This interview was critical in recovering their reputations, and helping the BBA gain a few sponsors, especially from the LGBTQS+ community.

All of this was a bunch of bullshit though, because every beyblader in the industry- in other words any one's opinion that actually mattered- had all given them their congratulations. They knew sexuality had absolutely nothing to do with the game and it was all about your opponent and the match. They knew it didn't matter who he chose to lay with, he was still a force to be reckoned with and he and Tyson were the best in the world. That was undisputable.

He glanced up at the clock again.

"Fuck it. We're done."

"Am I hearing right? Kai Hiwatari wants to leave _early_?!" teased the bluenette, awestruck.

"Don't get used to it." warned the Russian as he loosened his tie.

Tyson beamed. "Woo! Early day!"

Instead of taking the time to put the documents and files away, that they would just have to pull back out in the morning, they left everything on their desks and they changed from their office clothes to their battle outfits, and Kai locked the office. They rode the elevator down to the parkade and as they stepped out, Kai tossed the keys to Tyson. "You're driving."

"Yes!" Tyson rushed to the car.

Kai would never admit it, but he had a throbbing migraine from the explosion at the warehouse. The last thing he wanted to be was behind the wheel. Besides...he eyes rested on his boyfriend's perky ass that swayed with every step he took. The view from back here was much better. A small red blinking light suddenly caught his attention. He focused on it, his heart catching in his throat as he became all too aware that it was coming from **under** his car. Panicked, his eyes darted back to Tyson, who had opened the driver's side door and was placing his foot inside the vehicle.

The wind was knocked out of Tyson as he felt himself being tackled to the ground. He hissed as his cheek scraped against the pavement. "What gives?!" A deafening explosion not even a second later shook the ground, effectively answering his question. The blasted echoed throughout the parkade, followed by the blaring of various honking and beeping from several car alarms.

"Are you okay?" came Kai's pained whisper in his ear.

Tyson blinked several times. His ears were ringing, but he wasn't dead. He just lay still for a moment while his brain tried to process what the fuck just happened. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Thank God."

Tyson rolled over and froze. The side of Kai's head was oozing blood. "Kai! You're-" Golden magic wrapped itself around the wound, and a second later the injury was gone and only the blood remained. "-hurt?"

"Don't worry about it. We need to get out of here." Kai helped the boy to his feet. They bolted for the exit, but a shift in the wind spread the flames, blocking their path. They turned back to the elevator, but found themselves surrounded by 8ft glowing, red scorching flames.

Kai looked up at the sprinkler system, for some reason it wasn't activating. Whomever had tried to assassinate him had probably hacked into his system and turned it off to ensure his death.

They were trapped.

"Let it rip!" Tyson pulled his ripcord and his beyblade was launched into the centre of the ring of fire. "Dragoon, **Miracle Tempest**!" A great tornado emerged from his blade, but as it got closer to the flame, it suddenly dissipated and the beyblade wobbled and fell over. "Wha-?"

"Dragoon isn't strong enough to create enough of a low pressure current in this heat." explained Kai as Tyson picked up his blade.

"So what do we do now?"

Kai wracked his brain for a solution as the inferno raged around them. It wasn't looking good. Dranzer and Dragoon weren't powerful enough to break through the flames. The sprinkler system couldn't save them and by the time help arrived, it would be too late. The temperature was rising steadily within the ring of fire. Sweat was pouring down Tyson's face and his breathing was starting to become laboured due to the thick smoke. Time was against them.

The fire crackled and a spark hit the CEO's arm. He winced, expecting pain to come, but it never did. What was going on? He analyzed Tyson. The bluenette was sweating, overheated and literally dying as the heat became more intense. But his own body was cool. He examined his skin where the spark had landed; not even a mark. A crazy plan started to formulate. He pulled the scarf from his neck and began to unravelled it from the weights.

Tyson sunk down to his knees. It was so hot! He could practically feel his brain cooking. What he wouldn't give for a glass of water for his parched throat. A small breeze. Anything! He swore he could feel his eyeballs melting. He blinked trying to focus his vision, but it was getting hazier by the second. He coughed. There was so much smoke!

He felt something soft being wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to see the blurry outline of Kai, wrapping his scarf around his arm. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice horse.

"Saving your life."

Tyson felt every inch of his body being wrapped in the silky fabric before Kai lifted him up and carried him like a bride. He tried to figure out what his lover was doing. Suddenly they were moving. His eyes went wide. Was Kai going to run through the flames? He opened his mouth to protest, but any sound was muffled by the scarf. With nothing else he could do, he screwed his eyes shut and prayed for a miracle.

Carrying Tyson, Kai ran through the inferno, the flames licking his body harmlessly, and he didn't stop running until they were out of the parkade. Once they were a safe enough distance, he through Tyson into the nearest snowbank.

"AHH! Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. COLD!" shouted Tyson as he struggled to escape the scarf. When he was free, he looked up and saw the sun. "We made it?" He quickly turned to Kai, mahogany eyes searching his lover for injuries, he beamed when he found none. "Oh my god, we're alive!" He ran up to his boyfriend and kissed him in pure joy.

Kai closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tyson's chilled body. They had somehow cheated death once again.

The moment was ruined by his cellphone ringing. Reluctantly he pulled away and answered the annoying device with a grunt, "Hiwatari."

"Sir, this is the fire department. Are you aware that your parkade is on fire?"

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, biting back a sarcastic retort. "Yes. My partner and I were caught in the flames. It started due to a car bomb that had been planted on my car." The sound of coughing caught his attention and he glanced over at Tyson who was hacking his lungs out. "I need my partner treated for smoke inhalation."

"Right away sir. We are en route and will be there within 3 minutes."

"Good." Kai hung up and gave Tyson a pointed look.

"Oh don't give me that. _You're_ the one who has issues with hospitals. I will go get treated, then," Tyson laced their fingers together and gave him a bright smile. "we'll go to the interview together."

Kai returned the smile gently and checked his watch. 4:05pm. He looked at the inferno that was eating away his parkade and sighed.

Nothing could ever be easy for them, could it?

* * *

Kura Sugito had his eyes glued to his phone as he cross-checked reports and news broadcasts. So far, all he had learned is that a passerby had reported the fire and that both Kai and Tyson had been caught up in the blaze and were being treated by paramedics on scene.

The problem was that it was 4:50pm and his show started in 10 minutes. His second guest had already informed him that he wouldn't be able to make it due to his flight being delayed. Of course he could improvise, like doing fun games with the audience and could always call his mother to come in for an interview and embarrass him, he just didn't want to do that if he could get a hold of Mr. Dickenson and get a beyblader at the last minute. He had already called the BBA multiple times, but unfortunately no answer.

What really sucked about this whole ordeal was the fact that he had stayed up until 2:00am the previous night reading the booklet that Mr. Dickenson had given him titled, "Things Not to ask Kai Hiwatari". Which was basically not to ask about his family. So asking anything about how his mother suddenly came back into his life was a no-go.

"Yo! Kura!"

He looked up and saw none other than Tyson and Kai walking in the back door.

"Sorry we're cutting it a little close, but Mr. Reputation here _**insisted**_ we go home and change clothes."

"Hn."

Kura wondered how Tyson didn't die on the spot with the glare Kai was shooting him with. "Are you both okay?! The news reports said you were being treated for injuries." He stated, pointing to the bandage on Tyson's face.

"Hn, those vultures will say anything to make it sound like a good story. Things I'm sure we can correct in the interview."

"Right." The host eyed the time. 5 minutes till they were on air. He skimmed the notes on his clipboard and slid back into business mode. "Okay Kai, I'm just going to give a run-through of the questions, so there are no surprises. I'm going to ask you about the fire, you tell me whatever you want to tell me, then I'm going to ask some personal questions about your relationship with Tyson that our fans sent in. Don't worry it's just basic stuff. Nothing too dirty or raunchy, then we'll talk about beyblading. That section is mostly questions about your training regimen, the World Tournament, who you think has a good shot of taking your title this year. Then we'll wrap it up with questions from our audience at the end of the show. I will be taking calls from fans who couldn't be here today. Remember, you have full say on what you want to disclose and we encourage creativity. If at any time you need a break, we'll cut to commercial, just tug at your collar. Any questions?"

"Let's just get this over with." sighed the dual-haired male. Inwardly though he was relieved it was just your basic in-depth interview. He liked Kura because he was respectful. His show was fairly new, only 3 years old and mostly focused on local celebrities. Kura wasn't going to piss him off and fuck up his chances on getting him back on the show. For once, Kai had all the power and he liked it.

"Oh and Tyson. My other guest cancelled, would you mind taking his spot?"

Tyson's eyes lit up. "Yeah! That would be awesome! Nobody asks me to do interviews anymore!"

"We're on in 1 minute sir!" warned the cameraman.

"Got it Jou!" Kura smoothed out his lavender suit. "Talk to you boys in a few minutes!"

* * *

Far away, beady black eyes were transfixed on the television. The Collector had seen reports about the fire and was hoping that the host had some news about the World Champion's health, since every news channel was absolutely worthless with their conflicting stories. Some said that it was a car bomb. Others said it was an explosion caused by a gas leak. One had said it was a military weapon test gone wrong. None of them could make up their minds on whether or not Kai or Tyson were harmed in the fire either. He had to know if the precious World Champion was harmed! He sniffed the white scarf that was around his neck for comfort, and twirled Tyson's toothbrush with his left hand as he waited for the show to start.

* * *

Any questions you guys have for Kai and Tyson? Submit them in a review and I'll try my best to incorporate them in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not make money off of fanfics, I own nothing so lawyers don't sue!

Holy shit, the amount of love I've gotten from all of you completely stuns me. As soon as I had the time, I started sitting down to write this for you all. ALL of your questions will be added to the interview. **For those of you who don't want to read the 2 pages of thank-yous, skip till you see the line.**

 **Here's an update about my life**. I found a job selling car wax. I worked the first day and made nothing. My leader got about 4 sales, and she said it was really really slow. The next morning, I go in and the manager asks me to leave since it was raining and cold, and he didn't want me to have another zero day. Cool. Take the day off, spend the day with my nephew who gives me a surprise visit. Awesome. Go into work the next day. It was friggen hot out! I forgot sunscreen. The "Leader" I was working with, was not only aggressive as fuck, but she was also STEALING MY SALES! I'd be talking to someone, then she'd swoop in and steal my customer. What the actual fuck?! I made a decision after the 5th time she did that that I'd be quitting. I did finish the day with 1 sale, when she had about 7 sales...3 of them were ones she stole from me.

So we go in, and I was fired because and I quote: "You only made 1 sale in 2 days. I don't think you're cut out for this line of work."

Here's the stupid crazy, fucked up part. I was talking to a girl who started at the same time as me. She had 1 sale in her first day and nothing on her second day. So 1 sale in 2 days. So why the hell was I fired? A thousand reasons have run through my mind...maybe she's prettier. Maybe she dresses better. Maybe I'm too fat.

Anyways, whatever the reason, my skin felt like it was on fire. I was super sunburned and needed to go cool off. So I went to the pool. There I was hit on by a super hot guy, who I had to turn down because I have a boyfriend. Talk about a confidence boost! xD

So whatever, fuck 'em and fuck whatever real reason they decided to fire me. I've been job hunting like mad.

Since I had a few guests reviews, I'm just going to reply to all my reviews right here:

FlamingIce94: Thank-you so much for the support! I could use the good mojo! Writing them is always so much fun because I'm always trying to slowly evolve them. Thank-you so much for the review, I always look forward to them because they're so thoughtful and well-written.

SpaceDayDreamer: Thank you so much! You give me incredibly high praise. I just wanted season 4 of beyblade geared to all of us who have grown up with the characters.

I actually sat down yesterday and re-read what I wrote for other chapters, and I realized that the writing quality really was good and I worked on chapter 17.

Prime reading conditions are so important, it's why I haven't been doing any reading recently...no one will leave me alone. T_T

1\. Well Kai has been handling a phoenix with fire based attacks every since he was born. He doesn't know this, but his body just has adapted to dealing with heat. His skin is tough so he doesn't get burned very easily. As for how much he can handle, it would be basically super-human capabilities. Dranzer just helps heal wounds and such. :)

turquoisemidoriya: Thank-you so much. I hope it improves too. I think you'll enjoy the interview, I had a fun time writing it.

Tyka's Flower: I really hope you do go back to writing! You are one of the best authors I have ever read and your imagery is astounding! I can literally feel the walls and smell the smells when you write them! I need to finish reading everything you've written because I love all your works so much 3

Max and Ray have been training hard. Not so much to develop their powers, but more so to dust of their beyblade skills. For the past year they didn't really train, instead they spent more time with their loved ones and focused on their relationships. They talk to their bitbeasts every night before going to sleep though!

I love giving Kai nicknames.

The Collector is creepy. I hate writing him because he scares me.

You shall have your answers!

StrawberryCake: I'm really really glad that you enjoy this story so much! To be honest I love going back and re-reading it every 6 months or so. I've really tried hard to keep the story balanced! I find stories that focus too much on one genre get boring to read. Beyblade is a show that had a bit of everything so I tried to remain true to it.

Which art piece? I know of 3 people who have drawn art for Borderline. I would love to have a link or know what to search.

Guest 1: Thank-you! I do not have ko-fi, but I will look into it!

Guest 2: Don't be sorry! I'm not angry at all! I do look at story read counts and favourites as well. I'm really really happy that you think my writing is improving. The first 5 chapters were heavily re-written because of so much that happened, so I was scared to post chapter 6 because I felt the quality dipped. I did spend a lot of time editing the chapter because I felt I rushed it too much, but I'm really glad that it seems everything has paid off. Don't worry, I won't be giving up on this story. I need to finish it or else the plot bunnies will eat me alive!

Rosy: I'm really glad you enjoy my writing style, and hope you enjoy the rest of Breach!

Guest 3: Awww I'm really glad I improved your life in some small way. I actually came back to beyblade fandom, for that itch that couldn't be scratched!

Chilli Paneer: I'm happy you love it! I promise i'll keep going!

Tyka lover 4 ever: I'm really happy you're enjoying it so far. I hope the interview is everything you hope it will be!

Now with all that being said, on to the fic!

* * *

"Ok...3...2..." The cameraman mouthed the word one and started rolling the film, he looked at the digital display to make sure the host's face was front and centre."

"Hello ladies, gentlemen and the viewers who are joining us from home before watching the depressing 6:00 news." There were a few laughs from the audience. "Now Muriku Ushimi wrote to me this week and begged me to stall for time since she doesn't get home until 5:02, before I introduce you all to my first guest. Because she- and I quote- "Didn't want to miss a minute of her idol!". So we're waiting for you Muriku! I'll just stand here talking, give you some time to get your shoes off, put your bag on the counter and sit in front of the television!"

There was a shout from backstage. "It's 5:03!"

"Oh? 5:03? Well I hope she's not late today." There were a few giggles from the audience. "Well our first guest has a reputation for being the "mysterious bad boy". He's won 3 beyblade world tournaments, been named "Japan's Sexiest Athlete" AND at the tender age of 20, he is one of the world's youngest CEOs! Appearing for the first time on this stage, allow me to introduce you to THE MIGHTY KAI HIWATARI!"

The audience rose up from their seats and started chanting "Kai! Kai! Kai!"

* * *

"Yes! Yes! The news reports were wrong!" shouted The Collector with glee.

* * *

Kai walked out on stage, and the fans went crazy! Shouting and cheering. Kai looked out into the audience and was astounded by how many people were adorning rainbows and had signs showing support for the LGBTQS+ community. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and walked across the stage and shook Kura's hand and took a seat in one of the giant black leather arm chairs that were located in the centre of the stage.

The applause slowly died down, just as and Kura smoothly started the conversation. "So Kai, according to news reports, you almost didn't make it here today. Can you tell us what happened?"

That was one of the few good things about being raised in the abbey and being brought up under the influence of a tyrant; the art of lying was something he had perfected by the age of 8. "Some idiot was siphoning gas out of cars while smoking. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and fell into the jerry can. He freaked out and threw it at a car and it caused an explosion. Police caught him and have in custody."

"You heard it here folks, smoking kills!" Some audience members laughed, others cheered. "Are you pressing charges for damage to your company property?"

"Y'know, I was thinking about having the whole parkade remodelled anyway." Cheering and applause ensued.

"Now, reports say that you and your partner Tyson were treated for injuries?"

"Hn. The paramedics just wanted to be safe since we had just come out of the elevator when the blast happened. Tyson was treated for smoke inhalation, but it was nothing serious."

"Well we're all glad to hear that both of you are safe and well." The audience cheered. "So speaking of Tyson, you have been dating for how long now?"

"A year."

"Huge milestone! Congrats! Now can you tell us what happened in that moment that you decided to kiss him just after you were declared champion?"

Kai sighed. He _knew_ that this question would be asked. "When you're in a beybattle that intense, your feelings and your will decide the outcome of the match. In that moment, it felt right."

There were some "awwws" from the females. "Oh wow. So was that you asking him out?"

"You could say that."

"Did you know if he was gay or liked you before that?"

"I did know he was gay a few months before, but in that match he admitted his feelings."

The host's face lit up. "Oh! So that was your answer!" There we some fan girl shrieks from all around the studio. "I guess it's true what they say, actions do speak louder than words."

Kai was trying to school his face into one of indifference, but we could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. From backstage, Tyson could see Kai's struggles and chuckled to himself, a bowl of fruit caught his eye and he took an apple. Escaping death was hungry work.

"So what is it like dating Tyson Kinomiya?"

"He's the most annoying person on the planet." Kai deadpanned. "I've had urges to suffocate him in his sleep when he snores too loud." The audience laughed.

"So what was his reaction when you were named "Japan's Sexiest Athlete"?"

"He laid down and proceeded to do 300 crouches and vowed he was going to win next year." said Kai.

"Oh? So there's still an intense rivalry between you?"

"Always. He drives me to be better than what I am."

There was a chorus of "awwws" from the audience.

"What's the best thing about your relationship with Tyson?"

At this, Tyson's ears perked up and he paused eating his apple.

"He keeps me grounded. He doesn't let me drown myself in my work and reminds me I'm human."

Tyson smiled. Looks like some of his nagging made it through that thick skull.

"Well isn't that words for all of us to live by. Now let's talk tournament. You and Tyson's battle almost completely destroyed Phoenix Stadium last year. Are you re-structuring or any have plans for the stadium to be re-modelled? Are you keeping the name?"

"Firstly, phoenixes always rise from the ashes. It doesn't matter how many times we have to rebuild it, the name will stay." Fans stood up and cheered. Kura had to give it to the man, he could work a crowd better than he could! "And we are remodelling. Unfortunately it doesn't appear that it will be ready in time for the tournament this year, so this year the tournament will be held in America in a stadium designed by the All Starz, called the Dracieldome. It's supposed to be made with enhancements to help insure spectator safety."

"The thing is Kai, that's why everyone loves the tournament. The idea that the roof can be blown off at any moment excites us."

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't bother with the safety glass at all, but the BBA doesn't want to take the risk in case there's a fatality."

"Fair point."

"That being said...no promises." The audience roared with enthusiasm.

"Now, is there anything that you can tell us about the format?"

"Nothing. Tyson and I don't know anything. Last year I requested the one v one player format in exchange for the stadium. This year, Mr. Dickenson has full say on the matter."

"So there's a chance we could see the Bladebreakers back in action?"

Kai shrugged. "Never know."

"Speaking of the Bladebreakers, are you all still on good terms?"

"Yeah. We're all just doing our own thing. Max and Tyson constantly text back and forth and we see Max every few months."

"Not Ray?"

"Ray has business that he takes care of in his village. We get letters from him fairly regularly."

"That's great that the 5 of you manage to keep in contact, especially since your all on different corners of the globe." He shuffled through his notes. "Now, in your opinion as the former Team Captain of the Bladebreakers, what do you think set you boys apart from the rest and made you such an unstoppable team?"

This was the first decent question that the guy had asked him all interview! Finally enough about his personal life and more about why he bothered to show up in the first place. "First of all, we didn't get to pick our team. We were simply the best 4 out of the Japanese Preliminaries back in 2001. So all of us had a fair amount of skill going into the team, but we all had our different styles of play. Max's defensive strategy is brilliant and he's a very tactical player. He knows when to attack and when to use his opponent's strength against them. Ray's a good balance between defence and offence and can blade in a variety of different fields. He had the experience necessary to efficiently handle various situations that gave our team an edge. While with us, he was able to enhance his beyblade's speed and dexterity. With confidence, I can say that Ray's Drigger is the fastest beyblade in the circuit. Although, Lee's Gallion comes in close second. Then Tyson's offensive style is so ballsy that it catches his opponents off-guard."

"And what about your style? How would you describe it?" the host asked.

"I tried to end the beybattle as fast as possible, with fast power moves. There's no need to drag a match out longer than possible."

"Ah, 4 very unique types of play indeed. How did your personalities mesh in the beginning? I seem to remember a lot of tension between you and Tyson a couple of years ago."

"In the beginning, I had very little faith in Tyson." He admitted. "He was extremely immature and had no clue what he was getting into. He was always rushing into things and barely thought his moves through. Thinking back, I know he was equally frustrated with me for telling him to "get serious" all the time. Those early days, our team was a disaster." He had the audience hanging onto his every word. This was the story that they had never been told. They had only heard about the wins, not the losses. Not the struggles.

"But we adapted. Max and Ray really had us all try to understand each other and eventually we learned to live with each other, then learn from each other. Our game play began to change and we learned to adapt our game play to handle almost anything that came our way. Soon we could play in any beydish, could outwit most attacks and we learned to protect what was important to us. We didn't win every battle, but Tyson taught us we could win any war as long as we didn't take no for an answer. When things got hard, we didn't throw in the towel. We got smarter and we hit harder!" He said that last part with so much passion that the fans once more rose to their feet and applauded, cheering so loud the walls began to quake.

Once they all settled down and sat back in their seats, Kura continued the interview. "One thing I want to know is, how exactly did the Chief end up travelling with your group?"

"Tyson introduced him as his beyblade mechanic and I really didn't care. He helped babysit Tyson and that was good enough for me." He answered honestly.

"I bet you don't regret that decision."

"We would not have won the first tournament without him, so no."

"Well that's high praise."

"He deserves it." he stated.

"So what happens in situations like last year's tournament, where no one was on teams and you need your beyblade fixed, what happens then?"

"I had tweaked my beyblade before the tournament started, but Kenny offered to take a look at it before the second match. During that tournament, the Chief did everyone's repairs and even made the members of the Bladebreakers new blades from scratch. He just took it upon himself and did that for us.

But during the world tournament of 2003, he solely worked on Tyson's Dragoon. I did all of my own repairs and made my own blade."

"Oh wow, so you're not just a World Class Beyblader, you're also mechanically inclined."

"Every beyblader worth their salt should know how their blade works. A beyblade that is off-balance could cost you the match. If possible, you should learn who you're going up against ahead of time and build your blade around their weaknesses or modify your style of play." He caught some of the fans taking notes. Good.

The host took notice of this as well, and started asking questions that would benefit the viewers. "Beyblade has turned into a very popular sport with people of all ages 'Letting it Rip'; is there any advice that you can give to the players who are just starting out and want to participate in the World Tournament?"

"Don't expect it to be easy. Train hard and fight with passion. Unless you're a defensive player, don't drag the game out. Most opponents will be aiming to finish you off as fast as possible. Think outside the box and do your physics homework, then aim to defy physics. Half of the game is learning to pysch out your opponent to catch them off-guard. Learn to call your opponent out on their bluff. Most importantly, learn from your losses. Ask yourself why you lost, then fix the problem." He paused, the room was filled with the sound of pens scratching on paper. "Oh, and another thing...have fun. It's a game." As the audience finished their notes, Kai discreetly tugged on his collar.

"Alright everyone, we're going to take a quick break then we'll come back to talk more with the World Champion." He watched the cameraman signal that they were off the air. "Alright we have 3 minutes. I'll get one of my assistants to fetch you some water."

The guest nodded and stood up from his seat and walked to where Tyson was waiting for him backstage. The bluenette greeted him with a bright smile. "Jeez, I can't beleive how much you're talking! I think this is more than you've said in a month!"

"Hn. How are you feeling?"

"From the fire? Pffftt. Don't worry about me Kai. The paramedics gave me oxygen for like 20 minutes!"

Crimson eyes gazed at the large bandage on his lover's cheek, guilt gnawing at him for tackling him so hard. "It's my job to worry." He leaned down and pecked Tyson's good check. A blush formed along the younger's nose.

"On in 30 seconds!" shouted the cameraman.

"Next break it's my turn!" declared Tyson.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Stage hog." He sat back down in the leather chair.

"And we're back in 3...2..." The cameraman pointed his finger at Kura, signalling that they were live.

"And welcome back! Joining me is World Beyblade Champion, Kai Hiwatari! So Kai, before the break, we were talking about your advice for new beybladers and on how important not only learning the game, but also the beyblade mechanics is. Along with hours of training and practice. Can you tell us what your training regimen is before a tournament?"

Kai could see hundreds of hopeful eyes staring at him. "Look there's no magic training secret that will make you a pro, and you won't learn anything from copying my routine. What works for me versus what works for Max is completely different." There we so many dejected faces. "What I can give you is the basics. Beyblading isn't about strength." Some of the girl's faces perked up. "It's about endurance, mental concentration and most of all, outsmarting your opponent. To get endurance, run. At least 3 kilometres. If you think you can do more than that, go ahead. To get mental concentration and learn how to be a tactition, start by studying different matches. Ask yourself why the victor won. Learn to adapt to the world around you, because believe me, in the beydish, things rarely go your way." The faces in the audience were a lot more determined now.

"With all of that said, who do you think has the best shot of taking your title away from you?"

"Tyson. But if we choose to be on the same team this year, then chances are I'll be keeping my title." he stated matter-of-factually.

"Oh? What about Brooklyn? Hasn't he beaten you before?" questioned Kura.

"That won't happen again."

There were several "oooooohs" from the crowd.

From backstage, Tyson smiled softly. He knew the real reason why Kai didn't reveal his training secrets. Anyone who dared try them would most likely be hospitalized. Then the media would have a field day, criticizing him for giving "dangerous" advice to kids. Then that would be a whole other headache. The truth was that a passionate beyblader would figure out for themselves the extensive training that was required to get to a world class level of play. Or they would learn like he did...meet a haughty know-it-all like Kai and vow to wipe off the pretentious smirk off their face.

"So since I've run out of questions," Kura paused, allowing the audience to laugh at his joke, "I'm going to give the floor to your fans and let them ask you the burning questions that they need to know!" Nearly everyone's hands shot up. Kura walked over to a little girl with long brown wavy hair. "Hello sweetie, what would you like to ask Kai?" He held the mic up to her mouth.

"Hey Kai, why do you keep switching teams? First you were part of the Bladebreakers, then the Demolition Boys, then back to the Bladebreakers, then back to the Blitzkrieg Boys, then instead of choosing Tyson's team in the Justice 5 tournament, you chose BEGA's then you loss to Brooklyn then you joined Tyson's team again. Just what is your deal dude?"

Tyson raised his eyebrows. That girl had a lot of spunk to call Kai out like that. He wondered how Kai would respond.

"Management issues. Boris Balakov was a major reason I kept switching back and forth. The other reason is that I wanted to face Tyson in the finals in the Justice 5 tournament. When that was no longer possible, I decided to join his team because he was short a player."

"So which one is your real team? The Bladebreakers or the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"The Bladebreakers will always be a brotherhood. The only reason I join the Blitzkrieg Boys is for the opportunity to challenge Tyson and because Tala Ivanov will ensure that we get to the finals."

Satisfied, the girl sat down and the host took a question from a middle-aged woman. "Why do you wear face paint?"

"Two reasons. The first being for intimidation purposes. The second is for me to get in the right mindset to defeat my opponent."

"Yes, I understand that, but why do you wear it even on a talk show?"

The Russian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "To maintain the image of myself that I want the world to see."

Several teenagers with brightly coloured hair and several tattoos cheered, one of them stood up, shouting, "Yeah! Preach it dude!"

The lady sat down, disgruntled.

Kura passed the mic over to a woman about the age of 20. "Do you like pineapple on your pizza?"

"Yes. In fact it's the only pizza that all 5 members of the Bladebreakers agree on. My favourite though is steak and chicken."

Kura scanned the crowd and chose a boy who appeared to be about 12 years old. "So you're telling me, Mr. World Champion, that all I have to do is work hard and train to beat you. But how is it fair when you have a beyblade designed by a literal genius _and_ have a bitbeast?"

There were dozens of whispers from the crowd.

The cool on Kai's face didn't falter. "So what kid? You think skill has nothing to do with it?"

"I'm just saying it's next to impossible for beybladers like me to make it to the World Tournament, if there's champs like you who have unlimited resources!"

"Do you even know what the BBA does?" The boy shook his head. "It gives kids, especially those who are in living in poverty, the opportunity to a lot of those resources. Yeah, I'll admit I grew up privileged. I had access to special training, the best bey-parts and anything else that money could buy. Ray though, he lives in a small village in literally the middle of nowhere. He had to scrounge for the parts for his first beyblade, along with the entire White Tiger X team. They are all world class beybladers. It took courage for Ray to leave his village and go to the BBA. He learned from every opponent. By the time we met him, he was already well regarded. The BBA saw his skill and passion, helped him cultivate his skills and gave him the resources he required. Ray's Drigger has _shredded_ my Dranzer. Ray came from nothing and he is one of the top 5 in the world."

"Yeah, but he also has a bitbeast. Having a bitbeast is basically cheating!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" said the kid angrily.

"Ready to back-up that accusation?"

Oh boy. Tyson knew that tone. That uppity, condescending tone meant that Kai was thoroughly done and was about 2 seconds away from proving a point.

"You bet!"

"Then beybattle me, here and now. And just to make things interesting, you and I can switch beyblades."

The boy's eyes went as wide as saucers. "You mean I can use your Dranzer?"

"Yeah, and I'll use your beyblade. I'll even put my title on the line, since you seem so confident that I'm cheating."

The kid grinned. "Then prepared to be de-throned! I'll beat the sorry pants off of you and expose you for the lousy fraud that you are!"

 _'_ _Oh man. That kid has no clue what he's in for.'_ Thought Tyson as he watched the kid come down to the stage, as two of the staff brought out a giant portable beydish.

* * *

Alright guys, I'm going to leave this chapter off here, so I can finish the first draft of chapter 18. If you have any more questions for Tyson and Kai, leave them in a review and I'll put them in the second part of the interview. Any and all reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own a giant pair of tits...that's about it.

So I have some great news. Whether it be all of your guy's well wishes, or luck, or the universe finally taking a break on me...I finally found a job! I'm working at a call centre for a well-know security company. All week I've been in training and it looks absolutely amazing! Thank-you everyone! I think your positive energy helped shift the tide!

 **Catspats31 is at it again with trying to take down stories with lemons! I will be removing the lemon in chapter 3 briefly just to have her fuck off then, it'll be re-uploaded... :)**

Tyka lover 4 ever: I'm really glad that I was able to sate some of your curiosities!

FlamingIce94: I really, really try not to make this story boring. I have done tons of plotting to keep your guy's interest! Instead of writing tons of one-shots, I try to incorporate them into the story somehow. I'm really glad I was able to make you smile!:)

Guest1: I will never be upset with a reader of mine. I'm open to all constructive criticism even if it's if I'm being too hard on myself 3...There are zero taboo topics for me. There are absolutely no taboo questions either. I will happily write about anything and everything.

Keeping the characters in character is something I really try to do with this story. It's a bit of a challenge because the characters are growing with every chapter. I do try to keep the humour because I found beyblade had humour all throughout, even in serious situations.

I do love your reviews! 3

turquoisemidoriya: Hahaha! I have Kai figured out pretty well. One thing I've noticed is that he doesn't like personal questions, but he doesn't like to lie either. As long as you don't ask him what kind of underwear he wears, he's gonna give you a straight answer. Also when explaining the game of beyblade, it's one of the few times he will say more than 3 lines. So I kind of kept this as a guide when I was writing this chapter.

Kai-Tyson fan: I'm really glad you're enjoying this! I don't think I'll disappoint with the beybattle this chapter!

Chilli Paneer: Don't worry, I won't abandon this fic. You guys have got my creative juices flowing and I'm back to giving at least semi-regular updates :). What I should do is bring my writing on my lunch breaks. They're an hour long, so I might be able to get a page or two written. I'm also really happy that you think that this fic is so realistic. I've really tried to stay true to the anime as much as possible, and keep the characters in character. 3

Tyka's Flower: Lol yes! I've made Kai speak! Even Tyson can't believe it! Kai is definitely gonna show that kid why he's world champ!

Now that I've found work that actually trains it's employees instead of sending us out and saying "good luck", I can honestly say that I think everything is going to be okay now. There's LOTS of advancement opportunities, I just need to memorize the information like I've memorized beyblade xD.

OH MY GOD! I NEED TO CATCH UP AND READ!

Guest2: I'm really glad you think I've nailed Kai. This next chapter will be a whole new kind of fun.

SpaceDayDreamer: Thank-you! I've never been on a studio set, so I'm just basing it off what I've seen in movies.

Hmmmmmm indeed. There's a lot of things that are gonna make you go hmmmmm.

Execellent! Cause I'll be honest...I have no idea either. I know what I want the ending and a few scenes in the middle to be. But I'm kinda making this up as I go along...in case one of the characters decides to hijack my story again and takes everyone to Australia...again. *** Points to Tyson ***

Guest: I looked them up and I totally know which piece it is! Their artwork is absolutely amazing and I'm totally jealous of their skills! Tyka's Flower also has done fanart for beyblade, and you should check out her stuff as well!

To the other guests who have recently reviewed, asking where the next chapter is. I've been dealing with a lot and I think I'm finally in a better place now. :)

There are no warnings for this chapter. It's meant to be a fun one. So sit down, and enjoy what happens next!

* * *

The audience were sitting on the edge of their seats, as the opponents walked towards each other and traded beyblades, the air, thick with tension as a question loomed over the studio: Could Kai defeat his own Dranzer?

"This is going to be easy!" sneered the boy.

 _'_ _That's what you think.'_ Thought Kai, as he inspected the beyblade his opponent just gave him. Actually it wasn't bad. It had a nice heaviness to it and seemed to be quite balanced. It reminded him of his Dranzer Spiral, made for endurance and attack, which knew he meant the beyblade's weakness as well. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"It's Derek." The kid then began to inspect Kai's Dranzer. "Hey, what gives?! This thing is so puny! It's like half the size of a regular beyblade."

"Ready to throw in the towel?" asked Kai as he loaded the beyblade into the launcher.

"You wish! I'll beat you and expose you for the fraud that you are!" he loaded the blade and took his stance at the edge of the beydish.

The beybladers stared each other down.

"3...2" The Host started the countdown. "1! Let it rip!"

The boy pulled the ripcord and recoil struck him like a hurricane, the force rending him from the ground, the beyblade slamming into the outer edge of the beystadium, veering off into the wall. When the dust settled, the beyblade was on it's side.

"Whew! That was a close one!"

The kid opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice and found himself staring into the upside down face of Tyson Kinomiya. The Dragoon Wielder's toned arms were wrapped around his small body protectively, and he became cognizant they were sitting in rubble, half-way into a wall.

"That happened to me too the first time I launched an MS blade. I needed someone to catch me too." Tyson stood up, the bits of drywall tumbling off of his shoulders and helped the young beyblader to his feet. "They have some serious power."

"It's Tyson!" exclaimed one of the audience members, realizing Tyson had jumped in at the last second to save the boy from harm. The audience stood up and applauded the blunette's heroic actions.

Derek's eyes darted over to the beydish where his own beyblade was spinning perfectly. "I guess this means I lost."

Noticing the crestfallen look, Tyson placed a hand on his shoulder. "It happens to the best of us, so don't sweat it."

Kai approached them. "Don't be too hard on yourself kid." He glanced over at the crater that was created by Dranzer. "You still took out a wall."

Immediately Derek's eyes lit up with happiness.

Kai bent down and picked up the kid's still spinning beyblade and handed it to him. "Power means nothing if you can't control it. If your opponent has more power than you, you have three options: Feed off it, wear them out or find a way to use that power against them."

Derek accepted his beyblade and looked up at the World Champions with admiration, "I take back everything I said. You guys are the real deal!"

Thinking that this would be an ideal time to cut to commercial, Kura looked into the camera and announced, "We're gonna clean up this mess and when we come back we're going to sit down and talk with my next guest Tyson! So don't go anywhere!" The cameraman signalled that they were off the air and at once 4 janitors came to clean up the debris, and Derek was escorted back to his seat.

Kai glanced over at Tyson. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Pfffttt. asks the guy who shattered the ledge I was standing on... TWICE!" Nevertheless Tyson turned around to prove to his boyfriend that he was unharmed. "Takes more than a couple of layers of drywall."

The Champion sighed in the relief and looked up at the kid in the stands. At least they couldn't be called cheaters anymore.

The rubble was cleared and Kura offered Tyson a seat in the black armchair. "Any questions that are off-limits?"

"Nah." said Tyson, throwing his body into the seat. "Grill me." He flashed his pearly whites. Kai sat down in the chair next to Tyson.

The host took his seat and nodded towards the camera.

"3...2.."

"Hello and welcome back viewers! After saving one of the audience members, Tyson Kinomiya has joined us." he turned to the bluenette. "That was some fast thinking."

"Yeah, but it was no biggie."

"I saw Kai asking to make sure that you were okay, do I need to call a medic or something?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's not like I was in beybattle with Brooklyn or anything."

"Speaking of Brooklyn, tell us about your last beybattle match with him! No one could see anything other than a black sphere."

Tyson hesitated. How could he word this so that it would make sense to everyone? "Well we all know that Brooklyn has special abilities, right?" The audience all nodded their heads. "I don't really understand it myself, but he basically wanted the both of us to have an all-out beybattle, and he's a little sensitive to noise. So he just made it safe for us to do so."

"Oh so the black sphere was like a barrier of some kind."

Tyson paused. "Sure, let's go with that."

"So let's talk about your relationship. First of all, were you aware that Kai had feelings for you?"

"Dude, on a good day, he barely said 3 words to me. I didn't even know he was capable of feelings." that earned him a few chuckles from the crowd.

The host raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Even after you moved in together?"

"Well that's a little different." Tyson placed a finger on his chin in thought. When _did_ Kai start having actual conversations with him? He elbowed his boyfriend. "Hey, when did you quit being such a jerk?"

"When you started showing some maturity."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" A vein throbbed on Tyson's forehead.

Kai smirked and turned his nose up. "Figure it out."

"Arg!" Tyson turned to the host. "He's such a pain! But to answer your question, we were talking before that. Before I moved into Kai's, we were talking a lot actually."

"So..." Kura coughed. "When did you start having romantic feelings for Kai?"

"Oh...Um...I don't know." Tyson could feel his cheeks heating up. "I always thought he was super cool and I really liked it when I got him to crack a smile. I've always just felt better when he was around. He makes me feel like i can take the whole world on."

There were some "awwws" from the female members of the audience.

"How is life different now that Kai is the World Champion instead of you?"

"Um, well it hasn't. People still ask me for my autograph and I'm still challenged all the time for beyblade matches. I guess the biggest change is the fact that I have less tournaments that I have to go to, but I don't mind all the extra time I get to sleep in!" he grinned.

"Has losing your title put any strain on the relationship?"

"Nah. If anything, I understand Kai a lot more because of it. The burning need and desire to be the best, and he understands more now that it's just a stupid title. We're still World Class beybladers and we still have to work hard."

"Has anyone else defeated you since the tournament?"

"Oh, during sparing and training matches with the guys we lose all the time. That's just part of playing the game."

There were mummers of excitement from the audience. Tyson has lost to other people than Kai? They were beatable after all!

"That brings me to my next question, have you won a battle against Kai since the tournament?"

Tyson grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah."

Kai interjected. "But it was nothing compared to the battle we had in the tournament."

"Oh? Do you guys not go all out every time?" inquired the host?

"Too dangerous" stated the Russian.

"Yeah" agreed Tyson. "We usually end up destroying everything in a 500 ft radius of wherever we're battling."

"I see." nodded the host in understanding. "Well we're going to cut to commercial and when we come back, our audience will be asking questions to our former world champion."

"And we're out." said the cameraman.

"Great, cause I need to use the restroom!" announced Tyson as he sprinted off the stage.

"Down by the exit sign!" directed the host. "Be back in 3 minutes!"

"No problem!"

There were a few giggles from the audience. Kura turned and was about to make small-talk with Kai but the Russian had mysteriously vanished from his seat.

* * *

In the washroom, Tyson quickly did his business and washed his hands, but he could feel the searing burn across his shoulder blades. Taking off his jacket, he grimaced when he saw splotches of red on his yellow tank in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted the shirt. In the mirror were several gashes and bruises staring at him. He didn't think had hit the wall THAT hard.

"I knew it."

Startled, Tyson whipped his head around to find Kai standing in the doorway. "Um, how bad is it?" he asked turning around so his boyfriend could inspect his wounds.

The Russian grabbed several sheets of paper towel and soaked them with warm water and carefully wiped away the excess blood and cleaned the cuts. "You won't need any stitches."

The bluenette let out a sigh of relief, a smiled a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. We'll deal with it when we get home."

Kai kissed him on the cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and give me back my title?"

"In your dreams." Gently, Kai pulled Tyson's shirt down and helped him get his jacket on. "You're lucky that the jacket hides the blood."

Tyson grinned. "That's the point."

How Tyson could go from reckless goofball to total bad-ass, Kai didn't know- but with his dick now throbbing and pulsating against his zipper, the only thing he knew was that he still wanted Tyson, writhing and moaning underneath him just as bad as he wanted him the first time. Without hesitation, he grabbed Tyson chin and pressed his lips against his in a searing kiss, darting his tongue past Tyson's lips and licked the roof of the younger's mouth, before reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Tonight you're riding me." He whispered huskily.

Shiver's went down the teen's spine. He had no idea what he did to turn his boyfriend into a total horn-dog, but he wasn't complaining. "C'mon Kai, we have an interview to finish first." he purposely swayed his hips as he walked out the door.

* * *

Just as Kura was starting to panic that his guests were missing, with only 10 seconds till they were back on the air, they just appeared in their seats right next to him. He just rolled with it. Staring into the camera, he gave his most charming smile as the cameraman signalled that they were live. "Hello viewers! Today I have the Beyblade Legends Kai and Tyson on the show today and they will be answering your questions! First up is our audience members, then we'll be taking calls. The number is at the bottom of your television screen and our people are waiting for your call! Firstly, does anyone have any questions for Tyson, Kai or the both of them?" Nearly everyone's hand shot up. Kura walked up to a lanky kid in a green shirt and handed him the mic.

"This question is for Tyson."

Excitedly, Tyson straightened in his seat and grinned. "Shoot."

"Why do you always were a ponytail?"

"As Tyson's face contorted into a bunch of weird facial expressions, Kai had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"It's tradition! A hairstyle that's passed from the great samurai warriors of the Kinomiya clan!"

"Woah! Your ancestors were samurais?!"

"Yep." said Tyson folding his arms over his chest proudly. "My grandfather has been training me since I could walk." There were several "ooohs" and "ahs" from the audience.

"Any more questions?" Several hands shot up into the air and the host picked a small little girl who looked about 5. "What's your name sweetie?" Kura asked.

"My name is Sakura, and I have a question for both Kai and Tyson.

Kura smiled. "Go ahead little one."

The little girl looked at both of them with her big innocent blue eyes and said, "Are you going to get married and have babies?"

Kai's mouth fell open and Tyson's brain ceased functioning, and a stunned silence fell over the room.

"Woah, woah, whoa! Let's back up here. I mean I just turned 19 and-"

"Yes."

All eyes were now on Kai. "I have full intentions on spending the rest of my life with Tyson." He stared directly into Tyson's eyes and Tyson could feel his cheeks blush.

Deciding to step in and save the duo, Kura quickly said, "We have time for just one more question." Dozens of hands went up and he handed the microphone to a small little boy. "Hey Tyson, do you have any embarrass stories about Kai?" The audience was abuzz with excitement.

Seeing the crowd's reaction, Kai leaned into Tyson's ear and threateningly whispered. "If you answer that, I **will** make you sleep on the couch tonight Tyson."

Tyson turned and grinned evilly, before raising the microphone to his lips. "For his 21st birthday our friends Tala and Bryan got us super drunk and Kai was the first one to pass out. Well our friend Hilary had her make-up with her and so-" he pulled out his phone and tossed it to the cameraman before Kai could react.

An instant later the photo was on the huge screen behind them. Kai's lips adorned pink lipstick, there was thick mascara, blush and eye-shadow highlighting his features making him look extremely effeminate. The audience started laughing and Kai's face turned purple with rage.

"You told me you deleted it!"

Tyson giggled and bolted off the couch. "I lied."

"KINOMIYA!"

The host appeared before the camera with Kai chasing Tyson in the background. "When we come back, we'll be taking some of your calls. So hurry up and call now! Our operators are on standby."

"And we're off."

Sighing and loosening his tie slightly, the host turned around to see Kai had caught Tyson and now had the bluenette trapped in a headlock, and the audience was cheering on their antics.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Kai released the teen, who was coughing and rubbing his neck a second later.

The dual-haired male then whipped out his phone and tossed it to the cameraman. "Show them this."

Moments later the entire audience was in stitches, pointing and laughing at the photo of an obviously very drunk Tyson, he was shirtless and wearing a set of dragoon boxers on his head.

Tyson glared at his boyfriend. "You're evil."

"You started it."

Tyson sighed and smiled that smile, the one that Kai had fallen in love with. "Truce?"

Kai nodded. What else could he do? "Truce." The couple shook hands and their fans cheered in approval. They sat down in their seats just as the cameraman signalled that they were back in 10 seconds.

"3...2..."

"Welcome back! During the break, Kai decided to get revenge on Tyson and if you look behind me, The Champion supplied us with a picture with Tyson's unique choice of a hat." The Cameraman made sure that all the viewers at home could see the photo before placing the camera back on the host and his guests. "So Tyson...how drunk were you?"

The bluenette laughed. "That was a good night. It was actually from the same party. We all had decided to play truth or dare and that was my dare. My buddy Max actually was the one who took that photo and must've sent it to Kai. Hey Max, if you're watching, you're a traitor and I hate you!"

* * *

In a quiet little house on the other side of the world, Max laughed at his computer screen and winked. "I love you too Buddy."

* * *

"Anyways, that party was something else." chuckled Tyson.

"Sounds like it." snickered the host. "Now we're onto calls. During the break our operators selected these 5 lucky callers to ask their questions. Ryu, our first call please!"

"Hello?" came an uncertain female voice.

"Hi! You're on Utaguri Hame talking to Kura Sugino!"

"Really?! Oh my god! I'm watching the T.V. and I can hear my own voice!"

"Hahaha, surreal isn't it? I understand that you have a question for one of my guests?"

"Yeah...um. This question is for Kai. Do you wear any other make-up besides your face paint?"

Kai gave an annoyed sigh. Why did everyone think he wore make-up?! "No."

"Ok, we have our next caller. Hello?"

"Um hi, I have a question for Tyson." came a male voice.

"Ask me anything man!" welcomed Tyson.

"Where did you get that rad jacket? I've been looking for it, but no clothing line in Japan seems to sell it."

"I'm not quite sure, my friend Max gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Kai, mind checking the tag?"

Being very aware of Tyson's injuries, Kai gently leaned over and read the tag on the collar. "It says Tommy Hilfiger. It's a high-end clothing line in America. Check their website, and if you're lucky they may not have discontinued it."

"Ok, thanks man." There was a click as the guy hung up.

"Hello caller number 3!" greeted Kura enthusiastically. "You're on the show with Kura Sugino and World Champions Kai and Tyson!"

A baritone voice came over the line. "I have a question for Kai. What's the deal with your scarf? Every time I see you take it off, the floor breaks. What's up with that?"

"I've inter-woven weights that equal roughly 100 pounds into the scarf. It's a type of strength and endurance training, so when I take it off in a match, my attacks come faster and harder than before."

"That is so bad-ass! Keep being awesome!"

The truth was, the kid had no idea how awesome Kai actually was. Kai was lying when he said it was 100 pounds. It was actually 450 pounds of osmiridium weights that were interwoven into the scarf. But if anyone dared try it, they would most likely throw out their back. Kai had been wearing weighted clothing since childhood, a tidbit of information Tyson had learned through one of their late night talks, so he was more than capable of lifting such a burden.

"Hello caller number 4!"

"Ah, hi." came a melodic female voice. "My question is when the both of you aren't beyblading or working, what do you do with you spare time?"

"Both Kai and I volunteer at the BBA to train the next generation of beybladers. When it's not training season, we like to kick back and watch movies. When our friends are in town, we'll host a game night. We'll also just sit at home and play with our cats."

There was a shriek from the other end of the line. "You have cats! How many?!"

Tyson laughed. "We have 10!"

There was a chorus of "awwws" from the audience.

"And lastly we have our 5th and final caller on the line. Hello and welcome!" All they could hear was heavy breathing. A little unnerved Kura said, "Hi you're live on Utaguri Hame! Do you have a question for our guests?"

The heavy, raspy breathing continued.

"H-Hello?"

"What do you value most?"

Kai's heart skipped a beat, and Tyson shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do we value most?"

"Yes." the man's voice was cold and raspy, the drawn out word was enough to make everyone in the room shutter.

Kai's mind raced with answers. Tyson. Dranzer. His friends. His life.

Tyson however, kept calm. "I value everything. My bitbeast. My boyfriend. My family. My friends. Beyblading. There is so much that I'm grateful for and I wouldn't be who I am without them."

"So I could take away any of those things and it would drive you to madness? _**Make you become me?**_ " There was an evil, horrible, spine-chilling laughter.

"That's enough!" Ordered Kai. "Trace that call now!" But the line went dead and all they could hear was the dial tone.

* * *

Authors Note: We checked the math on Kai's scarf. It would weigh roughly 450 pounds to crack the floor like that. Thank-you math-nerd boyfriend! -Aeris.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, however I do make good jello shots.

Hello everyone, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was the beginning of the school year, my daughter's birthday, my boyfriend's birthday, and Halloween and on top of all of this, I decided to contact my father after 13 years. Which was amazingly healing. I got a lot of answers I had been searching for. Then we had a roommate move in. Then when I finally had some free time, my computer suddenly stopped connecting to the internet, and RUNNING SO SLOW. So I had to have it sent away to get it fixed. Needed a new hard drive, new wifi chip, new SD card and a thermal pad. Luckily my laptop is still under warranty so it cost me nothing. I did use the computer-less time wisely and did write a few more chapters in Breach.

Now there are a few of you who have expressed interest in donating funds as a thank-you for all the time and energy I've spent writing. I don't really want to post on a website or anything, mostly because I don't want to run the risk of being sued. However, one discreet and safe way I did think of is e-transfer. If you just wanted to e-transfer me money to my e-mail, I'd be ok with that. Whatever you donate will be going directly to buying new pens, paper and notebooks. Anything extra would be put into savings. My goal is to buy a house and have my own office. So then I have the option of working from home and dedicate more time to writing. amanmo3 at yahoo . ca is my e-mail. Use the password "Beyblade".

Now my excuses are done, on with the chapter!

Warnings: Lemon! Smut! Rejoice!

* * *

The entire ride home was silent. Kai's sharp eyes kept darting on the side of the roads and up on the rooftops looking for anyone or anything out of place. His paranoia was on overdrive. He felt like his every movement was being monitored.

Tyson saw his boyfriend's erratic behavior and sighed, he chose to just stay quiet and take Kai's free hand and interlock their fingers together, giving silent reassurance.

It wasn't until they were in their driveway and walking up to their door that Tyson decided to finally speak. "Well that was unsettling." He said this as Kai pinned in the key to open their door lock. "Think it was the Russian Prince?"

"Probably. He's cocky enough to try." Kai pushed open the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. He needed a drink. A strong drink. He opened up the shelf above the fridge and pulled out a two-six of premium Russian vodka and 2 shot glasses.

Tyson pulled up a chair and sat down at the kitchen table. "What are we gonna do?"

Kai poured the vodka into one of the glasses and slid it over to his partner. "Drink."

Tyson sighed and waited till Kai poured himself a drink took a seat. The clinked their glasses together and downed the shots at the same time, trying not to grimace at the taste.

Kai banged his glass on the table, the sound startling Tyson. "Fuck the Prince!"

"Kai?"

"He blew up my car. Set fire to my building. Made me think I killed my father. Has kidnapped me. Has kidnapped you and nearly killed us too many fucking times to count! When I finally meet that son of a bitch face to face, I'm going to make him regret his birth!" The last part came out as a growl.

Tyson blinked. "Are you okay Kai?"

"I'm not going to be okay until that fucker is behind bars Tyson." Kai refilled their glasses and they took another shot.

"So what are we going to do?"

"The police are studying the bomb that was under my car and when forensics figures out how it was made, we might have a better idea of who we're dealing with."

"So you're waiting for him to fuck up?"

"He's cocky. So I know he will." Kai downed another shot. "He'll leave a fingerprint. A hair. A notebook. And when he does, we'll be ready."

Tyson crossed his arms and looked down. "Yeah, but what keeps going through my mind is why anyone would go through this much trouble to create a fake alias? I mean we can't get anything from this guy! Plus, "The Russian Prince" is a lame name. If I wanted to conceal my identity and spread fear, I'd call myself "Your Worst Nightmare." Y'know?"

"That's it!" Kai jumped from his chair and sprinted across the room and pulled out his laptop from his carrying case and all but slammed it on the table, typing furiously.

"What? Was my villain name just that sweet?" asked Tyson with a grin.|

"No. You said something intelligent for once."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez. Love you too." Getting over his annoyance, he asked, "So...what did I say that was so smart?"

"Why someone would go through all the trouble to cover their tracks? The answer is they wouldn't unless they have a record."

"So any ideas why the name is so lame then? Or why they just wouldn't use someone else's?"

"That could be a title, a message or a clue to their motives."

"So the guy wants to be Prince of Russia? Someone should probably tell them their like 100 years too late." Snorted the teen.

Kai let out an aggravated sigh. "You're missing the point Tyson."

Curious Tyson got out of his seat and peered over Kai's shoulder to see what exactly his boyfriend was doing. He was surprised to see another language on the screen. Then he saw the logo. "Woah. You're in the Russian Police Database?!"

"Yeah."

"How?!"

"Tala has connections."

Tyson let out a low whistle. "Go Tala."

Kai typed "Russian Prince" into the search engine and one result came up. He clicked on the folder. A report came up with a list of crimes that police suspected that the Russian Prince was tied to. Most of them dating after Voltaire had been put in prison. There were files from Russia, Japan, England and America, making him an internationally wanted criminal. There were a few files from Interpol relating to child trafficking, child pornography and sex trafficking.

"Wow. Imagining being a big enough douche bag that Interpol wants you." came Tyson's sassy remark.

Kai scrolled down to a file labeled "What we know so far." and clicked it.

 _"Criminal_ _Mastermind, Russian Prince is practically a ghost. He communicates through the untraceable email RussianPrince15031917 on a variety of domains to communicate with his followers. As of right now, there is very little evidence to suggest this is the work of one person or a group of people. All operations carried out by Russian Prince have been executed with precision, which may suggest he may have a military background._

 _Many of the men that we've incarcerated_

 _who were following the Russian Prince's orders thought they were working for legit companies called "Biovolt". it's sister company "Tovi Lob" or most recently the company "LiBovot" and had no idea that the orders that were carrying out were assisting in the aid of child trafficking and child sex industry._

 _The ones who did know about the true nature of these missions have been associated with Biovolt's "Super Soldier" program, and have been_

 _part of the Biovolt organization since they were small. Most of these people are young men who are no older than 25, when asked why, they stated that The Russian Prince promised them power and wealth and they were helping to create a new world order after they trained the victims or "new recruits" to obey._

 _Even after torture methods, it seems that these men have no idea of who the Russian Prince actually is. Many of them thought it was Biovolt's CEO, Voltaire Hiwatari, somehow giving orders from prison. However, after putting Hiwatari in Solitary for a month, it proved at this theory was false. Others have thought that the orders were coming from Hiwatari's right hand man, Boris Balkov. However, Balkov has been in and out of solitary confinement for the past year and therefore impossible for him to be a suspect._

 _With no other suspects, the question still remains "Who is The Russian Prince and what are his true motives?"_

"So they basically have a whole lot of nothing." said Tyson when Kai finished reading.

"Basically. They did mention that they suspect that he has been in the military though, which might be the reason why he refuses to show his face."

"Yeah, but you don't have a military record and could probably run things just as smoothly as the prince."

"I was trained at the abbey though."

"My point exactly! Just hear me out Kai." Kai spun around and looked at his partner directly in the eye, showing that Tyson had his full attention for whatever cooky idea the teen's brain had come up with.

"We read in the report that the big fish tended to be adult under the age of 25, and have been with Biovolt since they were kids right? Well, what if one of those kids just got messed up enough to come up some weird justification for everything that Biovolt had put him through?"

"Or decide to take their revenge out on the wrong people." came Kai's gruff reply.

"Yeah, that too. I mean everything was happening because of the money that came in from Hiwatari Enterprises right? So maybe their trying to destroy the company?"

"That doesn't explain why they're targeting me though. If they wanted to destroy the company, why would they put a bomb in my car instead of hiding it in the building?"

"I don't know…less cameras?"

Kai sighed and took another shot of vodka. The alcohol was slowly killing his headache. "Whatever. I'll look into it in the morning."

Tyson perked up. "You will?"

"Its the best lead we have." He said honestly. They finally had a place to look. He couldn't imagine why any one of the orphans would want to traffic kids after their horrific childhood, but it was possible that Boris had fucked them up enough that they had found some kind of justification. But for now..."Take off your shirt."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I need to check the wounds you got earlier, dumbass."

"Oh. Right." Tyson removed his jacket revealing his blood-stained yellow wife beater. When he lifted his shirt, there were several partially healed angry gashes across his back. Kai sighed and retrieved the medical kit from the downstairs bathroom and ripped open a roll of gauze.

"C'mon it's not that bad!" protested Tyson.

"Zip it." But the tone lacked the bite it usually had and Tyson relaxed. It wasn't that bad. Kai was just being Kai. He could complain until he was blue in the face (and he had in the past) but Kai was just doing his job. His train of thought was interrupted by a painful burning across his wounds. He let out a low hiss.

"Whimp."

"Am not!"

"Whatever." He passed Tyson the bottle of vodka and demanded him to drink. Tyson obeyed. Carefully he poured the anti-septic on another open wound, the bluenette let out another sound of discomfort. He sped up his movements, trying to cause his lover as little pain as possible. When he was done cleaning out the cuts, he took the gauze and started to wrap it around Tyson's taut chest and back. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and places a small kiss on his neck.

The Asian relaxed in his boyfriend's strong arms and closed his eyes. It was tender moments like this that made him believe that he and Kai could make it through everything and come out stronger on the other side.

He let out a low moan as Kai's hot mouth began moving up his neck, making goosebumps appear on his skin and something stir beneath his jeans. "Kai, what are you doing?" he moaned.

The Russian pressed his lips against his ear. "I told you. Tonight you're riding me." He thrusted his hips against Tyson's backside.

"I thought you said that I was sleeping on the couch." Kai responding by nipping at the teen's ear lope and slowing began grinding his hips against Tyson's ass. "Oh yeah...I forgot. Vodka makes you horny as hell-ah!" his words became a strangled gasp as Kai tweaked his sensitive nipples over the gauze.

The dual-haired male wasn't satisfied yet. He found Tyson's pulse point on his neck and kissed it before sucking and biting it lightly. Tyson turned into putty.

With the amount of stimulation Kai was giving him, he could turn on a eunuch! He wanted to fight it, find a way to turn the tables and be the one to leave Kai breathless, but his body wasn't listening to him. His skin burned in delight wherever the elder to touched. He could feel his member trying to rip a hole through his jeans! Then it dawned on him. How long had it been since Kai touched him like this? Voltaire's release and the Russian Prince had occupied their minds for weeks now.

His body was demanding this. He let himself give in.

Kai felt Tyson's shoulder's relax, silently giving him permission to do anything he damn well pleased. He bit down on the younger's pulse point HARD, and the bronzed skinned teen's body arched, the other's backside backing into his fully erect cock, forcing a growl from deep within his throat.

Fuck the bedroom. He was taking Tyson **now**.

Tyson moaned when he felt Kai's warm fingers ghost down his bare sides, before they hooked themselves on the hem of his white jeans. Automatically his own fingers deftly undid his red belt and unsnapped the top button. The ivory fingers kept inching his pants down, Kai's lips never leaving his skin, until at last the trousers hit the floor. Tyson was now stark naked in the middle of the kitchen.

Kai quickly coated his fingers in saliva and bent Tyson over the wooden kitchen table. Carefully he inserted one of the digits into the bluenette's entrance. The younger groaned in pleasure and rolled his hips back, signally he was ready for more. The second finger soon disappeared within the curves of the taut body. Bending his fingers ever so slightly, he made the teenager let out a gasp of pure pleasure. The older male continued to mercilessly tease that spot as he unzipped his fly with his free hand.

Tyson whined at the loss when the digits removed themselves, but he suddenly felt his body be picked up and whipped around. He gave his lover a questioning look, before Kai lowered them to the floor, positioning them so now Tyson was straddling him.

Tyson's cheeks grew dark as he realized what Kai was suggesting. "We have blinds open ya know!"

"Then be sure to give them a show, _Dragon"_

The nickname sent shivers up the teen's spine. He looked into Kai's hooded scarlet eyes that were only demanding one thing from him. _Fuck me._ He could **feel** the cool breeze drifting in. There was at least one open window on the main floor. And there was no way we was going to let Kai get away with this with his reputation intact.

The mischievous glint in Tyson's eye was Kai's only warning before wet heat engulfed him. His eyes widened into pin pricks as his body was thrown into pure bliss. Just as he was able to grasp his sanity, Tyson _did the thing._

The "Dragon Dance" was when Tyson would grasp the head of Kai's cock with his hand and such on it, moving his hand and mouth in unison, while cupping and ever so gently fondling the elder's sac.

Kai scream. His control shattered. His fingernails fruitless scraped against the black tiled floor as his body arched at an inhuman angle.

Positive that every neighbor within a 3 block radius had heard Kai's sanity breaking, Tyson released the cock and quickly positioned it at his entrance before slowly sliding it in.

Kai moaned as he felt the molten he grasp and massage his dick. "Asshole."

Tyson smirked. "You're my bitch now."

The worst part was Kai couldn't even argue. Tyson had him on the edge of completion and was going so slow that he had no choice but be subject to this perfect hell.

He remembered the ecstasy that Boris used to drug him with, and this felt 10 times better than that. He was at Tyson's complete mercy, his throat letting out loud whimpers and moans that were getting louder and louder with each thrust.

Every sound was like candy to Tyson's ears. Kai's face was priceless. He wished he had a camera to record every second of Kai's torture. But if he stopped now to get one, Kai would no doubt grab him and pound his ass into the floor. He wanted to prolong his boyfriend's torture, but he could feel the heat starting to coil within his stomach. He was running out of time.

Kai could feel his soul trying to leave his body when Tyson's hips started moving at a wickedly fast pace. He couldn't think through the pleasure! He could hear his high pitched voice reverberating off of the walls and he no longer gave a damn! He realized Tyson wasn't going deep enough and he snapped his hips upward and heard Tyson give a strangled gasp before stopping his movements to catch his breath. At first he worried if he had seriously hurt his lover, but seeing those mahogany eyes clouded over with lust. He could feel himself smirking as he asked. "What? Too much for you?"

"You wish." But Tyson was shaking, his body trying to recover from having it's prostate slammed so unexpectedly.

"You sure?" asked Kai, snapping his hips up again, making Tyson scream in pleasure. The Russian grinned wickedly. He was back in control. He thrusted up before Tyson could recover, and continued the quick and brutal pace.

Tyson was losing his mind. Everything was so intense! Positioned like this, Kai's dick had a straight shot to his prostate and it went so much deeper. His body couldn't keep up with Kai's thrusts and soon his body could do nothing but accept the blissful assault.

He felt Tyson's entrance become just slightly looser as the teen gave in and he knew that he had won. His hands slid up the sun-kissed torso and pinched and rolled the little dark nubs underneath the gauze.

Tyson felt what was left of his sanity snap and his body started moving on its own, meeting Kai's powerful thrusts. The pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in his groin with each passing second.

Tyson was animalistic, his body was reacting purely on instinct, wanting nothing more than final completion. And to Kai, it was utterly captivating. The way he was letting himself go, his hips meeting his in perfect harmony. They were equals, in power, passion and in love. Reaching up, Kai grasped the black hair-tie and gently yanked it out, the midnight hair became free and cascaded down the muscled body. Kai watched as Tyson rode him, his hips and hair bouncing up and down, his body glistening with sweat and his head was back in pure ecstasy.

Tyson was completely his. Forever.

Overcome with emotion, Kai reached up and pulled Tyson's face down to meet his. Their lips locked in a heated, passionate kiss, the sensation sent them both over the edge, and they came at the same time with a cry. Tyson's essence drenched their chests.

The two lay there kissing each other for a long time. Their tongues dancing, their hands caressing each other's heated skin. They were completely lost in each other as they came down from their highs. After 10 minutes their eyes finally met.

"I don't want to get up." Whispered Tyson. "But I'm cold."

"Try laying on the hard tile."

"Well whose idea was that?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you my next bad idea."

"Awww, but I gotta know it now." Tyson pouted.

"You. Me. In the shower. After that I'm going to pick you up and throw you onto the bed and make you forget your name."

Tyson grinned. "I think that's the best idea you've ever had." He gave his lover a kiss, then looked up, sweat dropping when he saw their small army of cats. "Um, Kai." He pointed.

The dual haired man rolled over to see the clowder. "Fucking fuzzy perverts, shoo!" He growled, scaring the cats to scamper off, their little claws clicking against the tile. Kai rubbed his temples. "Is it too late to put them up for adoption."

"Not if you don't want to be single."

The Hiwatari glowered at the bluenette. "Don't tempt me."

Tyson just smiled a goofy grin before bolting upwards and dashing towards the staircase. "Last one in the shower gives the first blow job!"

Kai sighed but a small smile etched it's way onto his kiss-swollen lips. Right now he had everything he had ever wanted. He just wished someone would stop trying to take it all away.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the lemon. This fic is riddled with them and that's not stopping anytime soon! Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas trees, showers, chocolate, yugioh or Beyblade.

So, basically the next chapters will be coming in a bit slower. I have to rewrite everything from this chapter forward. Hell this chapter got rewritten. Scenes are just choppy and could use more scenes and detail.

Also thank Rosy for the lemon. I was not going to add more to the lemon in the last chapter, but she asked very nicely and gave me great ideas.

Also since the next few chapters need to be rewritten anyway, the floor is open to suggestions. I may not add every request, but I will do my best do incorporate your requests into this story, somewhere.

My hours at work are being changed, so I can stay up late. And my boyfriend has had his childhood best friend move in and I get way more me time.

Warnings: All the citrus!

* * *

Turning on the hot water, Tyson waited outside the glass shower door, until the water hit the perfect temperature, he jumped in and allowed the soothing water to cascade down his tanned physique, relaxing his aching muscles. He heard the bathroom door close. "Perfect timing Kai." He heard the door lock. "Kai?" He looked through the glass to see Kai watching him with predatory eyes. He grinned. "Like what you see?"

The way a few partially wet strands of midnight clung to the Asian beauty's back, mixed in with the vodka, plus the 3 shots he took before coming up the stairs, absolutely destroyed whatever inhibitions Kai had left in his being. Tyson was his. He would take what was his. He opened the sliding door and reached out and gently ran a dry hand through the blue tresses. "You're so much better than my imagination."

Tyson could feel his cheeks heating up from such an unexpected compliment. Gazing into crimson pools, there was a glassiness to them which he suspected, was due from the alcohol. But there was something else; A dangerous desire that was entirely unhinged. He had barely registered the emotion when Kai grabbed his face and crushed their lips together, with the elder immediately deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Tyson tried, but the moment that the Russian's tongue caressed the roof of his mouth, he let out a small moan, which only spurred Kai on further. He could feel his mind falling into the pleasure fog. He gave in.

A mistake that was his undoing.

Feeling Tyson accept his hungry advances, a fire was lit inside the CEO's heart and spread quickly throughout his body. He slammed Tyson against the wall.

The back of Tyson's head thudded against the black tile, sending the teen into a daze. He felt a sharp tug on his lip that brought him back to reality. He tried to move but found that his lover had pinned both his wrists against the wall and had shoved a knee between his wet legs. Kai nipped his lip again, eliciting a small moan from his throat.

"That's more like it."

Tyson gazed into Kai's eyes and his heart stopped beating. Kai's usual warm and loving pools of never ending crimson, were replaced by hard and crazed rubies that seem to glow with an internal fire. It was a look he had only seen in a world championship match. The crazed-gaze meant that Kai had been completely been overtaken by his instincts. Only this time- he gulped- the prize was him.

Seeing the panic rise in the boy underneath him, made the Russian frown. "That's not the face I want to see." He licked Tyson's neck. The sensation making goosebumps crawl upon the teen's skin. Tyson swore that for a moment that he could see fangs, then felt a sharp pain then pleasure, as Kai bit down on his jugular.

All at once it was like the planets had aligned and the floodgates blew open and Tyson could feel other emotions besides his own. Especially lust. Lust and a veracious desire had entered his being and all at once, he understood.

Somehow Kai had opened up their soul link and it was conversing each and every one of the Russian's emotions back to him. Kai wasn't being cruel. He just wanted to take him each and every way possible. This made Tyson want to sate his lover's sexual appetite. Understanding this is what Kai needed, Tyson forced down his pride and allowed himself to be dominated in every sense of the word.

Feeling Tyson's mind calm, Kai trailed up his neck, occasionally biting and sucking on the expose caramel skin. His efforts were rewarded with high pitched mewls and heavy pants from the teen. Raising Tyson's wrists, he pinned them to the black tile above the bluenette's head with one hand. With the other, he grabbed a handful of Tyson's hair and inhaled deeply. The intoxicating scent of cinnamon and thunderstorm fueled his libido. Nails sunk into tanned flesh and low groan was his reward. Gently he ghosted his finger tips down the smooth skin until he reached his rival's hip. He then cupped a calloused hand around the younger's right buttock and greedily grabbed the flesh. "Mine." he growled.

"Yours." moaned Tyson in affirmation as Kai massaged his firm, round backside.

"If it hurts, bite me." commanded the Russian.

"Huh?" In one fluid movement Kai had Tyson's toned legs over his broad shoulders. Tyson blinked and he found his wrists trapped against the wall once more. He could feel the warmth of Kai's huge pulsating cock at his entrance. Before he could say another word, the silvered-haired Russian sealed his lips in a bruising kiss. Kai thrusted upwards.

It was like a bomb had gone off inside his head as his senses were ravaged by every feeling that humanity had put name to. Pain, pleasure, lust, greed, desire, passion, love. He bit down onto Kai's lip and the copper taste of blood greeted him. Realizing his mistake, he quickly broke the kiss to apologize, but the elder ensnared his lips again. Their kisses were rough, teeth scraping against each other as the lovers kissed each other in desperation as they try to claw through the torrent of emotions.

Eventually, Kai felt Tyson's walls relax around him. He pressed his length deeper into the tight heat, before slightly pulling out and back in.

This time Tyson found Kai's pulse point and he bit down **hard.** The pain only drove him deeper into the sweet heated bliss of insanity. His hands found the Asian's, their fingers intertwining. Tyson bit down once again, demanding him to move.

"As you wish." Relinquishing his mind he finally allowed himself to succumb to his instincts.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The moment Kai's rock-hard shaft collided with the boy's prostate, the bluenette came immediately. His essence immediately washed away by the hot water. But this didn't stop the CEO in the slightest. He only quickened his pace in and out of the taut body, hitting that bundle of nerves each and everytime.

Tyson came again. And again. And again. There was no time for recovery. His mind and body were racked with seemlessly endless orgasms, each one more intense than the last. He cried out as his cock exploded once again, only to get hard 2 seconds later. "K-Kai!"

"That's it my Dragon. Cum for me. I'm going to drain your body of every last drop of cum before we're done." The teen's cheeks flared up. The dirty talk was so hot from the usually silent and stoic lover. "All I want to do is fuck you. I want to chain you to the bed and fuck you in every way possible." Each word came out like a husky growl. Through their link, Tyson didn't need to utter a word, Kai could **feel** the effects his word had on the boy.

Joined in heart, mind and body, they truly had no secrets from each other.

The Phoenix-wielder increased the pace. Tyson was panting, screaming his lover's name. However the knot deep in his pelvis was starting to come undone. Lost in the moment, Kai gripped the boy's hips firmly and pulled the body to meet his thrusts. Stars danced across his vision as he released his load inside of the midnight beauty's hot cavern.

Cum dripped from Tyson's entrance and down Kai's shaft. Panting heavily, the duo slowly came back to reality. The water was now lukewarm. Carefully, Kai removed the bronze legs from his shoulders and had Tyson wrap them around his waist. He lifted up the teen and turned off the water and carried him out of the bathroom and laid him on the towels he had laid out on the bed.

Tyson's mind was still reeling about what happened in the shower. Never before had he had cum so many times! His body still tingled, his breathing was still coming out in heavy pants. Kai's soft lips descended on his once more. At first the kiss was soft and delicate, but it quickly turned hot and passionate. A bolt of electricity ran down his spine and straight into his dick. He felt the man's lips descend down his neck and torso, and he whispered horsey. "You still want more?"

His answer was the dual-haired man's lips wrapping around his flaccid cock. His body more sensitive than ever, the action made his back arch off the mattress.

"I'm going to keep going until your body can't give anymore."

Tyson shivered. He didn't know how much more his body could offer, he was already at his limit. But the feeling of being devoured by Kai felt so good! As Kai's tongue expertly worked his shaft he could feel his mind fading back into that pleasure haze. Kai sucked hard, and without warning, he found himself tittering on the edge once more…Consequences be damned! He was going to go all night if Kai so desired. Whatever it would take to please his Phoenix!

 _ **Click**_

Tyson blinked. Something was wrong. He no longer could move his arms! To his horror, he realized they were handcuffed behind his back. He glanced up at Kai helplessly, the Russian stared back with a wolfish grin on his face, lazily twirling around a key on his finger. "Kai!"

"'Whatever it would take to please me?'" He quoted, leaning down and licked the outer shell of the teen's ear. "I've decided I'm going to start by taking you in every way possible."

"Ka-" He found himself silenced by a kiss, and could feel a finger at his entrance. Cursing the fact that Kai could read his thoughts in this state, the boy sighed, accepting that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"You're right. You won't." The dominate male angled his finger and slammed it inside the boy's tight hole, the moan of pleasure that came right after was like candy to his ears.

* * *

A cold draft snuck its way under the covers and roused the boy from his slumber. He turned to snuggle into his own personal furnace, but his hand only met air. Opening his eyes, he found his lover's side of the bed empty and his mahogany eyes quickly darted to the alarm clock. 12:17pm?! Why didn't Kai get him up for work? Did Kai really just leave him here? Angrily he picked up his cellphone that was laying on his bedside table and punched in his boyfriend's number. He was surprised that Kai answered on the first ring. "Why did you let me sleep in?! I thought we were going to do research on the Russian Bastard together?"

"Correction: I said _I_ was going to do research. I gave you the day off."

"Huh? Why?" he moved to get out of bed, when a shooting pain spawned from his tailbone, forcing him to cry out and lay back down. He heard his boyfriend sigh.

"That's why." Tyson could practically hear Kai pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look I'm in a meeting. I'll call you later."

Tyson cocked an eyebrow. "Hey since when do you blow me off for a meeting. Usually you rather blow me."

"Heh. Its not an ordinary meeting." Tyson could feel the smirk in Kai's voice as the line was cut off. He sat there staring at the phone in a stumped silence for several seconds, before he exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT AN ORDINARY MEETING?!" He started flaying on the bed until another burst of pain paralyzed him. He calmed down instantly, and controlled his breathing as his body sunk into the soft mattress. He stared at the ceiling. "This blows." Actually, this would be a dream come true on any normal day. How many times had he begged Kai for extra sleep, saying the boss could go in late and no one could say a word?

One time he had even bought a pair of sexy handcuffs from a sex shop and had handcuffed Kai to the headboard, in hopes that the CEO would cave to his sexual advancements, and they could stay in bed all day. He had no idea that Kai would actually use sheer force to break the chain of the restraints and manhandle him into the car. He supposed that was his punishment for buying things that said "Made in China.".

The truth was, staying in bed all day was only great if he could spend the day with Kai. They could talk (argue) for hours. He could curl up into his lover's strong arms and have the sound of his heart beat lull him to sleep. With Kai, a single kiss could turn into hours of love making. With Kai, the bed was a paradise. Without him, it was a comfy prison.

Just as the pang of loneliness was sinking into his heart, the door creaked open and Tyson heard the sound of tiny paws padding against the carpet. He turned his head, just in time to see Takao jump onto the bed. They grey tabby walked over to him and nuzzled his furry face against Tyson's cheek, purring deeply.

Tyson smiled and started petting the feline, the cat immediately rolling over, exposing his belly. The cat owner obliged the kitty and started lightly scratching his belly.

Takao amazed him. He remembered that night when he was born. He and Kei weren't breathing, but Kai's quick thinking had saved the twins. Takao was so tiny, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, he remembered that he was still too young and weak to open his eyes. Now he was a huge, 22 pound behemoth, who enjoyed eating food out of his sibling's food dishes. He was the fattest and laziest of the bunch. Still, this brat was one of the reasons he hadn't gone crazy over the loss of Dragoon. For the first few months, he had taken Takao with him whenever he left the house, and Kai had done the same with Kei. That is until the cats had gotten into a fight and had knocked over a stack papers and tore them to shreds, while he and Kai had been stuck in a meeting. After that, Kai had reluctantly banned the cats from the office.

As he rubbed the feline's face, the cat licking his fingers in affection, he felt something walk on him and sit on his ribs. Tyson turned his head slightly and brighten at the sight of Kei laying on his contently. "Hahaha, you're just like Kai. You both had weird ways of showing that you care."

A few seconds later, Koken trotted into the room, hopping on the bed and deciding that his owner's legs were the ideal place to sit. Minutes later came Meko, and soon after that the rest of the cat family came in one by one, and soon Tyson was laying on the bed with 10 cats surrounding him, all of them purring away.

At least he wasn't cold anymore.

Reaching over to the night stand, he pulled out the TV remote from the drawer and pointed it at the TV that was mounted over their shared dresser, and clicked it on. He began channel surfing, searching for some cartoons to watch. He was only disappointed to find shows that were geared for toddlers and preschoolers. "Oh c'mon! Where are the good cartoons?! Like Digimon and Sailor Moon?" He flipped over to the movie channels in hopes of finding some good horror, but to his dismay it was all bad chick flicks. "Fine then, Family Feud it is." He changed the channel just in time to see Steve Harvey ask "Name an animal with 3 letters."

"Emu." He said to the TV. and he suddenly found 10 pairs of eyes glaring at him. "Oh c'mon! "cat" would've been too easy."

To his astonishment the contestant said "Alligator."

Steve Harvey looked like he had lost all hope for humanity as the audience roared with laughter.

Tyson chuckled. "Oh man, this is what you call entertainment!" When the show cut to a commercial break, he pulled out a chocolate bar and a bag of chips from the drawer on his night stand.

Takao immediately saw the yummy treats and started pawing at the chip bag. Tyson grinned at the feline's antics. "Ok chubby. We'll share the chips, but paws off my chocolate because it will make you sick." he opened the bag of Cheetos puffs and held it out to the tabby. The cat sniffed it before accepting it into his mouth. Tyson offered the treat to the other cats, but they all turned up their noses. Cheetos apparently weren't their thing.

Since it wasn't beyblading season, Kai had relaxed their eating habits. Every month they went in for testing at the Police Headquarters to make sure they were physically fit enough to keep going on missions.

At first the police were hesitant to open Susumi Hiwatari's missing person's file because it was such a cold case. But with Anya's, Dimitri's and Kai's combined testimonies, they agreed to help shut down Biovolt. When it became apparent that Biovolt's operations were still active, it became a full-blown investigation.

Kai insisted to come with them on stings because he knew what he was looking for and they didn't. At first they vehemently denied him access, until he showed up anyways on scene and uncovered a whole secret lab underneath the research center, pointing out clues that the officers had missed.

After that Kai was allowed to come as a civilian expert and work as a consultant on the case, on the condition that he could pass the fitness test, the same one they used to train their own officers to make sure that Kai could handle himself out on the field. This was only a month after the tournament , so Kai was still in peak fitness and ended up setting a new record for the course.

Tyson however, was still banned. The Police said that there was no way they were going to put a civilian's life in jeopardy. A statement that Kai whole-heartily agreed with.

Things went well for about 6 weeks, that was until the Russian Prince got involved.

Angered by Police shutting down his facilities, The Prince set up a trap that killed a bunch of officers and managed to capture Kai.

A disturbance in their bond had awoken the bluenette from a deep sleep with a sense of urgency. After messaging and calling Kai with no reply, he called the police chief to ask for an update. The man reluctantly told him that they had lost all communications with the squad. Immediately Tyson demanded the SWAT team's assistance and said he knew where to go.

The chief, having no other options, agreed and sent one team along with a bunch of paramedics to where they had lost contact with the squad, despite Tyson's protests that Kai wouldn't be there. When they arrived, they were met with the grizzly sight of blood and bodies. The paramedics immediately searched for signs of life, Tyson however jacked a police car and demanded the SWAT team to follow him.

Breaking all speed limits, Tyson followed the urgency through Japan, until he glanced over and saw a black car. He could somehow **feel** Kai inside that car. Following his gut, he did the most reckless thing he had ever done. He pulled alongside the vehicle and rammed into it.

A high-speeed chase ensued. Tyson's suspicions confirmed when the front passenger pulled out a gun and took aim.

Tyson slammed on the breaks and the bullet missed his face by mere inches.

SWAT then took the opportunity and shot the car's back tires. The tires ruptured, the car swerved and veered all over the road before the driver lost control and ended up in the ditch.

SWAT was all over them, demanding they drop their weapons and tell them where Kai Hiwatari was.

The men pretended not to speak Japanese. Tyson stepped out of the car, walked up to their door and said menacently in perfect Russian. "Open the trunk." Lighting lit up the whole sky, illuminating only half of the bluenette's face.

The cold, unforgiving stare petrified the driver with terror.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Tyson growled.

The driver simply nodded and pulled the latch. The trunk opened.

A bleeding, pissed off Kai leaped out of the trunk, beyblade drawn, prepared to take out any threat.

"Kai!"

The Champion was stunned to see his boyfriend with a dozen cops. "How did you find me."

"You called." said Tyson with a wink, but he could tell from the small secret smile that Kai understood.

At the hospital, Kai was treated by Misa, and the following morning Tyson passed the fitness test with flying colors.

A buzz from his phone brought Tyson out of thought. He looked down at his phone screen to see a text from Max.

/ _Hey Ty, s'up?/_

Tyson thought about his current predicament before grinning, turning the camera and snapping a photo of himself. He sent it to Max with the caption: "I am the Cat Lord."

In a city half a world away, Tyson's best friend laughed out loud. / _Takao jacking your cheezies  
again?/_

 _/Nah, this time we have a deal. He can have the Cheetos, but the chocolate is mine./_

 _/Glad you and the fluffy terrorist came to an agreement. Shouldn't you be at work tho?/_

 _/Kai deemed my ass unfit to work after he destroyed it./_

Max blinked at the phone screen several times, chuckling. Naughty images of Kai spanking Tyson's ass with a paddle flooding his thoughts. _/ANYWAYS. Figured I'd let you kno_ _w_ _that our plane leaves on Sunday. So I should be there to come over and hang out./_ Tyson stared at the screen. Max was coming? Why? He glanced outside at the falling snow. Wait...what day was it again?! He quickly checked the calendar on his phone. December 18th?! Christmas was in less than a week! All of his friends would be in town within the next 3 days...AND THE HOUSE WASN'T DECORATED! He knew that he had been busy saving the world, but to forget Christmas?! He had been officially working too hard. Wait! If it was December 18th that also meant… "That fucker!" Takao stopped eating his snack to check on his owner. Purring and meowing he licked Tyson's cheek. "Heh. Don't worry buddy. Kai is just being a bastard. Nothing new." He scratched the cat behind the ear to reassure him that he was fine.

His phone buzzed again. _/Have you received word from Ray if he's coming yet?/_

Tyson took a breath to calm himself to clear his head. Had he received any mail from Ray? _/Not yet. But I'm sure he's coming. He hasn't missed a year yet!/_

 _/Yeah, you're right._

 _I'm gonna watch a movie with Rick. I'll message you when we leave on Sunday./_

 _/Nite Maxie./_

 _/Have a good day Tyson./_

Resting his phone on his chest, the bluenette laid against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. In 3 days everyone would be here, singing Christmas carols around the Christmas tree. Oh god! He needed a tree! He needed gifts! _**What would he get Kai?!**_

Just as he thought his brain might implode due to the stress, the doorbell rang. All at once the cats scattered and scurried down the stairs.

"Huh. Wonder who that would be." No one they knew. Everyone knew just to barge right in. Not having the time to look for pants, he grabbed Kai's ruby red housecoat and painfully limped down the staircase, then hobbled towards the door. He shivered as the winter wind chilled his bones and looked up to see a postman. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a delivery here for a Kai Hiwatari and a Tyson Kinomiya."

"Well I'm Tyson."

"Great! I just need a signature!" then man said holding out a clipboard and pen. Tyson signed the clipboard and the mailman handed him a large parcel. "Have a good day sir!"

"Yeah! You too!" Tyson shut the door with his leg and carried the box to the kitchen, surmounting it on the table. Immediately the cats Kawa, Tora and Takao began to sniff and examine the parcel.

The dragoon wielder admired all the stamps on the box. "Wow this thing has had quite the journey to make it all the way over here!" Gently he pulled off the envelope that was taped to the corner of the package, on it were both his and Kai's names. He opened it.

 _"To Kai and Tyson,_

 _Thank-you for everything. Our son Adonis Orrin Tassos was born happy and healthy on June 14_

 _th_ _. Ming-Ming recovered quickly and is an incredible mother. Monica is so thrilled to be an aunt. I'm happy to say that the village has welcomed us with open arms. With the money that you gave us, I was able to build a school in my village and both Ming-Ming and I are teachers. As a thank-you for your generosity, I have sent the robes of our village to keep you cool during the months. You and everyone are more than welcome to visit at anytime. I pray this reaches you by Christmas._

 _Forever in your debt,_

 _~Crusher, Ming-Ming and Adonis._

 _Attached_

was a photo of the young family. Baby Adonis had his mother's blue hair and his father's eyes. Tyson smiled and placed the photo on their refrigerator. He had no idea how much Kai had given them, nor did he care. It was moments like this that he really loved that man and it amazed him how kind he truly was. He would wait until Kai got home to open the box. It really was a gift for the both of them.

Still feeling the ache in his tailbone, Tyson went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed 2 extra-strength Advil and quickly washed them down with some orange juice. He was now more determined than ever to give his family and friends a wonderful Christmas. He eyed the winter weather outside, becoming wary as it seemed to be steadily getting worse. He really didn't want to go out walking in that storm. That's when it occurred to him that he had a grandfather with way too much time on his hands. Just as he was about to dial the old man's number, the front door burst open, the snowflakes swirling around in the frosty winds. Within the torrents though stood a familiar figure.

"Kai! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you had a meeting?"

The dual-haired man ignored the question. "Good, you're up. Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Leaving? What? Do you have a taxi outside or something?"

"Just put on some damn pants." ordered the enigma.

"Fine. You're not going to whisk me away on some private jet to Russia again right?" joked the teen, half serious.

"That was 2 years ago. Pants."

The teen let out a small sigh of relief. They weren't in danger. He saw his pants and boxers lying 3 feet away from him on the kitchen floor and quickly put them on. He was about to put on his shirt that was hanging on the back of a chair, when he realized it was stained with blood.

His face was attacked by a yellow cloth.

"Wear that for now. We'll try to get the stains out later."

Tyson smiled and threw on the yellow garment. Holy smokes it was soft! It wrapped his entire torso in cottony goodness. He eyed the weather outside. He was going to need an extra layer. That's when seemingly out of thin-air Kai produced a long, deep-red trench coat. "Did you take off to go shopping or something?"

"They've been sitting in the back of the closet since last year, Kinomiya."

"Oh."

Kai help his boyfriend put on the jacket, discreetly yanking off the folded price-tag. The coat didn't come with a hood, so he folded the hood of the yellow sweater over the back; completing the look that just screamed Tyson.

Reaching into the pockets, he pulled out a pair of soft, well-made pair of turquoise gloves. He quickly put them on and went to run out the door, when Kai stopped him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Tyson melted.

"Turn around." Tyson obeyed, and he felt Kai brush out his tangled locks and pulled his hair into his usual unruly hairstyle, tying it up in a low ponytail. He finished it with placing his lucky red baseball cap on his head. "Let's go."

"Hold on." the bluenette's eyes scanned the room for his dragoon, finding it on the couch, along with his launcher. "Ok, now we're ready." He stepped outside, and his mouth dropped. "You bought a truck?!"

"Handles winter roads better than a car." shrugged the Russian non-nonchalantly, secretly loving Tyson's reaction as he raced up to it and stared in awe.

"It's huge! There's a bench seat in the back _**and**_ the front! Dude! We could fit the whole gang in here!"

"That's the idea."

"When do I get one?"

"When you get your license."

Tyson pouted. "That's like 2 months from now!"

"Awww, poor whittle baby, how you ever going to cope?" came Kai's facetious remark.

Tyson glared. "You're such a dick."

"Yet you still get on your knees and suck it. Get in the truck."

The bluenette grumbled, but got into the vehicle nonetheless. Kai may have won this round, but he'll get him back. "By the way, you never gave me the day off. We're officially on vacation for the next 2 weeks."

"Took you long enough to figure it out." With that, Kai put the truck into gear and pulled out of the driveway, as they did so however, Tyson saw the mailbox was over following with letters and their door covered in sticky notes. Remembering how he made his boyfriend scream like a girl the night before, Tyson chuckled. They would go through their angry neighbors' requests when they got back.

* * *

Aeris- Next few chapters are christmas themed, but I most likely won't have them posted by Christmas, but I do hope to continue updating once a month. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and you'll get your chapter next decade!


End file.
